Different Teams
by Ppushitrealgood
Summary: Semi-AU story where Beca is on the Treble Makers and competing against the Bellas.
1. Chapter 1

Beca makes her way across campus, headphones on and blasting songs for inspiration to have in new mixes. Her best friend Jesse had been hounding her to come to some kind of sing-off with his weirdo a-capella group. Beca couldn't even turn down the chance to be surrounded by people embarrassing themselves, Jesse especially. She needed all the blackmail that she could get.

When she started nearing the pool, she pulls out her phone and pauses her music, hearing the noises of people yelling and cheering. As she walked towards the group of spectators, she noticed the empty swimming pool with a few different groups in. Jesse caught her eye and he waved her down. Beca hesitates for as long as she possibly could get away with and starts to head down into the pool.

"BECAW. You finally made it!" Jesse puts his hands on Beca's shoulders and looks into her eyes "We are going to kick some ass tonight"

Beca raises her eyebrows at the taller guy and smiles "This does actually look like the start of Fight Club"

"That's what you say every time there's a crowd, Beca" Jesse pulls Beca around and stands next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He raises his other arm out as if he's showing off a brand new car she just won "This is the greatest thing you'll ever see"

"And that's what you say every time you try to talk me into coming to one of these" Beca looks over at one of the announcers coming forward talking about rules of riff-off, which she can only assume is the a-capella version of Fight Club.

All of the groups go quiet as the announcers turn to the side of the pool and choose a category. A projector, fancy. A-capella nerds are getting right into this.

Beca opens her mouth to tell Jesse just how lame she thinks this is as Bumper races past her to steal the spotlight from a blonde. Jesse lets Beca go pretty much right away and joins in with the guys singing. Yeah, this was as embarrassing as she'd hoped. All of a sudden there are different voices and the guys start falling back to where Beca was standing, as they disperse, she watches the girl group in front of her, she can't help but snort at this, which only gets her arm nudged by Jesse.

Beca rolls her eyes and the category gets changed, apparently because someone was too high to know what they're doing. The girls come forward again, Beca draws in a deep breath so Jesse knows just how sarcastic she's feeling, only to have it get caught in her throat when she locks eyes with one of the girls. One of the girls who has insanely blue eyes even in a dark empty pool. Beca watches as this girl backs up her friends, how is someone that hot even in a singing group anyway. It doesn't take long before she notices she's been holding her breath, clearing her throat before she exhales quietly.

The guys run forward again and destroy her view of this girl, leaving Beca in some kind of stunned paralysis. Why she had that reaction, she has no idea. The third group jumps in after a while and the boys fall back again, that redhead coming back into view. As Jesse returns to her side, she looks up at him and whispers "So you just sing whatever's on topic?"

Jesse looks at Beca, surprised that she's showing interest, but more surprised that he can see in her face that she wants to jump in. He holds his hand out "I got your back"

Beca smirks and nods, moving in where a brunette is singing Madonna and cuts her off. Dropping a rap that seems to silence everyone, she looks back at Jesse and he's nodding for her to continue, when the chorus starts and the guys figure out that it's No Diggity, they jump in. It actually sounds great. Beca starts getting into it and turns around to the girl group, well, the redhead because Beca can't even help it at this point. She also can't help smirking at their faces. When they finish singing, Beca starts backing up towards the guys, getting pats on the back as she stands at the front of their group.

They get booted. Apparently there's a ridiculous technicality and the girls end up beating the other group who seem to only know Madonna songs.

"Sorry Jesse. I actually feel kinda bad that I ruined that one for you" Beca had to practically yell over the music that had been started. The a-capella nerds were having some kind of after riff party.

"Don't worry about it Becs, it was awesome!" Jesse puts his hand on the top of Beca's head and messes her hair, because she hates it. He laughs as she slaps his hand away.

"Dude, I'm being serious" Beca reaches up to try and flatten the mess that Jesse just made and stops moving when she looks behind Jesse to notice the redhead, who is walking this way and seems to have Beca as a target. Beca holds her breath again, her hands still on her head.

Jesse notices Beca suddenly have some kind of stroke and waves his hand in front of her face pulling her out of a trance. When she looks at him and clears her throat, he notices that she's red in the face "You okay Beca? I did mean that it was awesome"

"Yeah. No. It's fine. I'm good" Beca drops her hands, and looks past Jesse again, the redhead disappeared. How did she disappear. Beca looks back up at Jesse who is just ending a sentence about something. "Wait, what?"

"I said... I'm going...to get you...something to drink" Jesse sounds it out and gives Beca's arm a light slap, shaking his head at her as he walks off.

Beca quickly scans the area and comes up dry. That is until she turns around and almost bumps right into a tall blonde. A tall blonde who looks seriously pissed at her.

"You know you can't just join in at a riff-off whenever you feel like it. You have to actually be in a group" The blonde had yelled over the music at Beca, making Beca roll her eyes. Which seemed to do the trick in pissing this girl off even more.

Beca was about to make a comeback when Bumper slides up beside Beca and puts his arm around her and yells out "Hey Aubrey, meeting our token chickalick?" Aubrey. Apparently this girl's name is Aubrey and Beca needs to convince Bumper to never use that word referring to her ever again.

Aubrey looks between Bumper and Beca for a minute and smiles "If you think that getting a, quote on quote 'token girl' is going to help you from our updated group, you're sadly mistaken"

Beca had to control the urge to snort and laugh at this girl saying 'quote on quote' and then making the actions. Why not just do one or the other. As soon as she opens her mouth, she's cut off again by Bumper. Goddamn it.

"Oooh no. Are you going to scare us away by spraying this morning's breakfast all over us?" Bumper laughs and holds his cup up to cheers Aubrey "Good luck Hurly Sue"

Aubrey scowls and slaps the cup, sending it flying "You're going down Bumper. I'll see to it" and with that, she storms away.

"NOT ON YOU, THOUGH, AS MUCH AS YOU ASK FOR IT" Bumper yells to the blonde's back. "Aaah. She wants me you know, deeesperatelyyy." Beca nods at him, smiling. She sees right through that attempt at sounding like a chick magnet. "I'm gonna go fill up, if you need me.. just look for a big group of girls huddling around something, because it's gonna be me."

As Bumper tries to swagger off looking cooler than he's ever seemed, Jesse finally returns and hands Beca a drink. When she brings it to her mouth, she stops because she notices that redhair again, yes! It's her... aand she's talking to that rude blonde, and they both keep looking over at Beca. Crap. Beca lowers the cup and turns to Jesse to fill him in on what happened with Bumper and Aubrey and that Bumper said she was in the group without ever asking. Just in case this Aubrey girl decides she needs a second round.

Thankfully she doesn't get the chance to because campus police were breaking up the party and sending everyone on their merry way. Worst nerdparty ever.

Beca makes it back to her dorm room without and problems and gets ready for bed, she hears her phone buzz on her desk and picks it up _Bumper says he needs you in the group, consider it? for me?_ Ugh. Beca hits the sleep button and puts it back on the desk, that can wait until tomorrow. As good as it sounded singing in a group, that's a giant step in the way of weirdville. Beca was awkward and loner weird, not so much into singing and dancing with a bunch of guys weird.

The next morning consisted of Jesse harrassing over text message with the reasons why she should join the Trables, they sounded great, Beca is an amazing singer, Beca's mixes would be considered for shows. That's the one that made Beca most interested. She was looking for inspiration to make new mixes. Maybe if she just heard one being performed it would help her decide. She shot back a message with that proposal and Jesse texted back right away with _Bumper is surprisingly okay with this, I think it's because he thinks you're hot_

 _Dude. I refuse to join if he's just going to make weird flirty comments_

 _I'll make sure he gets the message BeCAW, practice is at 5_

 _Guess I'll see you there then_

Beca had to convince herself just to walk into the gym where the guys were, she'd been standing out there for about 15 minutes arguing with herself about the choices she's making in college. Her winning stance being that people in college are supposed to make stupid decisions.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it'd be, really. The guys are surprisingly cool and hilarious, which isn't that shocking to her because she only ever had guy friends in school.

So it was actually official now. Beca was a Treble Maker. Ugh. How was she going to tell her father about this. Or anyone, really. People are actually going to SEE her. Performing. A-capella.

The guys plan a pizza night to celebrate Beca being the new member. It was pretty much just fart jokes, burping and Xbox.

After a few weeks, Beca was pretty much settled right into the group, she loved the guys now. Even though Bumper had the worst way with words all of the time. It was coming up to their first competitive round of singing. All of the guys were so confident Beca wasn't even able to be nervous. And they nailed it.

The guys went into the arena to watch the girl group perform. The one with that redhead. Apparently they were named the Bellas. Prissy name. Beca leaned on the back of the chair when the girls came out. Her eyes travelling right to that redhead, there was that breathing problem again. At least Beca was noticing it earlier and manages to figure it out before she ends up dead on the ground.

Beca cringes when the girls start singing Ace of Base. How was this a good choice to make. They aren't the worst singers, they're pretty good really. But this is just all kinds of boring. Beca could hardly focus on staring at redhead, who just looked at her, that was at her right? Beca suddenly felt a burst of butterflies in her stomach. This lead Beca to dwell on whether or not the redhead even saw her. For one, she's right at the back of the theatre, and two, she's probably got a hundred lights in her face, also why would she even be looking at Beca.

The performance ends and all of the guys start booing, which makes Beca want to sink behind the chairs and hide when the girls look in this direction. That kind of attention isn't something Beca is partial to.

Another pizza party to celebrate their win. The Bellas somehow scraped through, probably because the other groups were super horrible.

Jesse sat down next to Beca and he was smiling at her, Beca knows that smile. He is going to try to point something out that Beca's going to either be embarrassed by... or, no. No that's really the only thing.

"So you were watching that group pretty intensely today" Here it comes. Beca braces for it. "Either you want to be a Bella, or you want a Bella" There it was. Yeah. Never tell your best friend you think your female teacher is hot. This was when she was in 6th grade, too.

"Could you be any more of an ass?" Beca elbows him in the arm "I said that so long ago, it isn't even a factor anymore. I haven't had any of those feelings since. Okay? Okay."

Jesse just keeps smiling that dopey smile at her. "Not since today you haven't." Beca shoots him a look and he holds his arms up in defense "Okay. Okay I won't mention it again, please don't kill me Becaw. You'd be so bored without me"

"Oh. Totally bored, I wouldn't have anyone to force me to watch movies and try to make me feel insanely awkward all the ti-" Beca gets cut off as three of the guys run through the room and out the other side wearing only their underwear and covered in what looks like paint. "That was new"

"Not to me."

A few days later, Beca was walking into the showers, she had just been working on a new mix for a possible performance and had to find a song to match this one. It won't be hard, you can match a million songs to Titanium. She was humming it as she entered the bathroom and walked to a stall. Breaking out into more of a singing as she entered the shower and took off her robe, closing the curtain.

Then there was a voice joining in, harmonizing with her, it was coming from the next shower over. The longer they sang, the less weird it got, because it sounded good. It died down after a bit and Beca stood there, not really knowing whether she should say something or just go on with her shower

"You're really good" Beca hears them say, she replies with a quick 'thanks' and decides it was an awkward encounter and she needs to avoid at all costs. She just sang with a stranger.. in a shower. A communal shower. That's weird. This a-capella thing was getting to her head.

While Beca was rubbing shampoo into her hair, she hears the girl say "I'm not surprised you guys won the other day" Crap. Either this girl could somehow see in here, or she's a stalker who can find people by voices.

"Ah... thanks. I'm pretty new at it" Beca washes her hair out quickly to try and get out of here faster.

"I know. What's your name?" Beca shuts off the water in her stall and stands there for a moment before picking up her towel "Beca" She replies, starting to dry herself off.

"I'm Chloe" Beca puts her robe on after drying her body, leaving her hair wet because she plans on taking off from this bathroom. She pulls back the curtain "Well I guess it was nice to meet..." As soon as she turns to the left, the girl was just leaving her shower. It was that damn redhead, that damn redhead only wearing a towel, and sure enough the butterflies were exploding in Beca's stomach.

"You?" Chloe finishes

"Me?" Beca was pretty much blank in her mind now, which probably shows because she's staring at this girl's eyes. How is that even a colour?

"You were saying it was nice to meet me. Is it not so nice to meet me now that you've realized I'm the competition?"

Beca was trying to find words. Any words would be nice right now. Anything Beca. This inside war is just going to make her think you're weirder than you actually are. "It is. I like meetings. I mean I like meeting you. Or it ... was nice.. meeting you"

Chloe nods slowly, smiling. Like she knows that Beca's head just imploded. "I like meeting you too, Beca. Are you going to the aca-party on Friday? It's supposed to be crazy good."

Chloe's smile turns to a smirk when Beca takes so long to answer and she turns to the stall, picking up her shower things. God this girl smells good. Focus Beca. Wait she said something. What did she say. "Yes" Please be a yes or a no situation.

"Great! I'll see you then" Chloe says, turning around to leave. Which means Beca can breathe normally now. As soon as this girl is out of sight. Aaand now. Okay. Beca turns to the shower and leans forward, bumping her head against the parting wall. "Smooth. How about I just say 'hey, I'm a freak' next time." Beca sighs and moves off from the wall, and her room-mate is standing about 5 feet from her and staring. Well that's typical, of course that would be the cherry on top. Beca grabs her things and leaves. Balls.

It took Beca a whole 50 seconds to think of perfect replies to Chloe. This is just going to be one of those situations she's going to think back on every few months and want to die for. Which happens more often than she's okay with.

Beca arrived at the party, hugging a case of beer to her chest. When she walks in the front door, Bumper cheers and comes over to her, takes the beer and hugs it "My best friend beer. I'm glad you made it buddy" And then he walked off. With Beca's beer. Not that it mattered because Jesse popped up holding a bottle out for her. "Your timing is perfect as always"

"Well, I just got that for me, but I'll sacrifice it to save the life of a friend" Jesse smiles at her and puts his hand up to her shoulder "Now. Can I leave you unattended so I can replace my drink? Or are you going to nope out of this party?"

"I'll be fine unattended as long as no one tries to talk to me. Or look at me. Or just generally acknowledge my existence. You know. The way it normally is"

Jesse shakes his head and gives Beca's shoulder a couple of pats before he heads off into the crowd. Which is a surprising number considering this is some kind of a-capella thing. And what is this for anyway. She'd ask Bumper if he wasn't so busy making beer rain on himself. Which she hopes wasn't the beer that she bought with the intention of drinking.

Beca watches as Bumper starts dancing, the look of disgust becoming more evident on her face when he starts stripping. How late to the party did she even show up if he's that wasted. And if he isn't that wasted... why is she his friend. Beca's life choices judgement were interrupted by someone's arm resting against her own, she looks over to her side. Chloe. Butterflies and not breathing. At the same time.

"Hey" That's all Beca needs to hear for her brain fizz out and die again. Beca nods. She bro-nods to be exact. Beca just bro-nodded Chloe. And that gives her another thing to add to the 'look back on this and die' list. Beca looks away trying to regroup. Seconds ticking away, and she knows that they're ticking away, which makes her panic. Panic and rushing can only lead to saying something stupid "My beer got taken from me" Ugh.

Chloe looks down at the bottle in Beca's hand and raises an eyebrow, Beca sees this and considers throwing the bottle out the window or something. Even though it's way too late for that. "I mean... I brought beer. But Bumper needed a shower, I guess... it. That really.. isn't interesting."

"You're funny, Beca" Chloe reaches for the bottle in Beca's hand and takes a drink from it. This doesn't help Beca's anxiety at all.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about being a comedian. But standing up sounds like too much of a chore" Beca looks down at the bottle when Chloe hands it back, when she takes it from the redhead their fingers touch. Sending another round of butterflies through Beca's stomach.

"You could totes start a new trend. Sit down comedy" Chloe leans in and rests her forearm over Beca's shoulder.

"Wouldn't have the same intensity. People tend to relax too much sitting down" Beca tries not to focus on this girl being so close to her, or touching her. Or even looking at her. Trying to convince herself to talk was hard enough.

"You wanna go sit down with me?" Beca's heart jumps at the question and suddenly she's back to not being able to answer again. That was a good two seconds of conversation though.

Chloe doesn't even wait for an answer, although it may have taken a year anyway, she just drops her forearm from Beca's shoulder and takes Beca's hand, leading them both through the house. They end up outside at the back of the house and sit down on a bench on the porch.

Beca sits stiff on the chair and holds onto the beer bottle like it was some kind of safety blanket. Chloe was sitting way too close to her right now, their arms and legs were touching. Beca clears her throat and takes a drink, which turns into trying to empty the entire bottle into her face, turns out to be a success when there's no more liquid in it. She needs about 90 more bottles though.

"Thirsty?" Chloe is looking at her. Beca can't turn her head, if she looks at Chloe, she's going to have another speech problem.

"Very." Beca has that lingering thought of always leave a conversation open for answer. Quick, think of a question. "So you like David Guetta?" No. No not the question that reminds her of singing in the shower with you, Beca.

Chloe's smiling wide and she brings her arm up, bending it over the back of the bench, leaning her head against her hand and looks at Beca more intently, who is refusing to look back. "I love him. That song is definitely in my top 10"

"Oh. Good. Cool. I made a mix of that song. I mean I'm in the middle of mixing it." Beca looks down at the empty bottle in her hands, turning it around to keep her hands busy.

"Are you a DJ?"

"I...make music. I want to be a producer. Why are you being so nice to me?" Beca decides now is a good time to look up, being a serious question and all. Nope. She's still too perfect for eyes. Beca looks away again, back at the bottle twirling in her hand.

"Am I not supposed to be nice to you?" Chloe reaches forward with her other hand and takes the bottle out of Beca's hand, throwing it off the porch. "If you want to do something with your hands, there's plenty of other things" Beca feels Chloe moving in to emphasize the word 'plenty'. And now she's holding her breath again. She really should have noped out of this party.

Then she hears the giggling. Maybe this is all just a weird joke because Chloe noticed that Beca's weird around her. Oh. That's probably it. She thinks she can psych out the competition.  
Beca slaps her hands to her knees and stands up "Well this has been a good.. conversation. But I should really get back to the hands. The beer..." Stop. Deep breath. "The party." And now walk away.

Beca actually speed walks away. Which is good because getting lost in that crowd was easy. Which means Chloe can't find her way back into Beca's mind if she can't FIND her.  
Beca finds Jesse after way too long, he's talking with Benji and whoever that other guy is. "Jesse. I think I'm outta here"

"You can't leave, you just got here! Come on Becaw, just another hour" Beca gives him that 'I'm seriously dying here' face. "Half an hour? Just stand here with me and I'll keep you company" Beca sighs and gives in, Jesse takes that as permission to put his arm over her shoulders. The guys are talking about magic, which no doubt Benji brought up.  
The only magic Beca could think about were those eyes. Those deceiving eyes. Those eyes that just want to distract Beca from life so they can win the ICCA's.

Apparently Beca has been in her own world long enough for that half hour to pass in no time. Jesse released her from the party prison and she said her goodbyes. By waving as she walked very quickly to the exit. On her way out, she looked up and saw Chloe talking to that blonde. No doubt they're in on this plan together. It was probably that blonde who thought of it.

Beca sighs and leaves. This is why she can't be friends with girls.  
She can't wait to kill it at these semi-finals.

From the other side of the fence

"Chloe! You know the oath, you've been in the Bella's too long to do this now. You're consorting with the enemy!" Aubrey had seen Chloe talking outside with Beca. It's not like they were doing anything bad.

"I was just trying to get to know her, Bree. She's nice"

"Oh. Nice. Come on Chloe. If she's nice, then I'm the Cookie Monster." Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest and stares the redhead down. There is no way Chloe ever wins a battle when Aubrey is like this. Chloe chooses to sigh and admit defeat.

As soon as Aubrey turns around, Chloe is scanning the faces in the house to look for Beca. She wants so badly to go find out what caused the abrupt exit. Maybe she read the signs completely wrong. Chloe was just under the impression that Beca was attracted to her. Considering she's spotted Beca staring countless times. At the riff off, the regionals, the bathroom.. Chloe smiles to herself as the girls around her endlessly chatter.  
There was something that interested Chloe with Beca. Maybe it's because Beca's so quiet. Chloe's usually able to crack someone like an egg, but Beca's so awkward and adorably weird.

Chloe snaps out of her thoughts when someone picks her up in a hug, a bear hug, and starts to carry her off. It's definitely Amy. "WATCH OUT GUYS, I'VE GOT A GINGER" Amy yells as she carries a laughing Chloe through the crowd. Amy has the funniest ways of doing things. Chloe loves Amy. Weird Australians are totes the best people to have as friends.

They also love to drink. Which is where Amy carried Chloe. Apparently Chloe was being used as a way to get to the drinks faster. It worked though, so well done Amy. The two of them stock up on drinks and head back to the Bella's, Chloe dancing along behind Amy as they move through the crowd. What she needed was a good distraction, and Amy is a very big distraction. And that wasn't a size joke.

The girls decided a drinking game was necessary, every time one of the Treble Makers would try and fail at hitting on someone at the party, drink. Whenever Bumper would hit on Amy, drink. That last one was the most popular. The girls could have just stuck with that one and ended up wasted. Also every time something was broken, or whenever people started making out.

They were all pretty much wasted by the end of the night. Chloe has no idea how she ended up in her own bed. Or Aubrey.

Chloe sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. There's hardly any trace of hangover, but then there rarely is. She did have a hangover some time last year when the girls decided tequila was a good choice for a drinking game. Never again. Chloe gets changed as quietly as she can so she doesn't wake Aubrey. Aubrey doesn't quite have the same ability to fight off a hangover.

Chloe heads off on her morning run. Trying to piece together parts of the night after the drinking game started. She thinks she remembers Stacie making out with Aubrey, but that can't be right. Although Aubrey does have a tendency to go wild when she's drunk.

Then Chloe remembers Beca. Maybe she should apologize for coming on too strong. Or should she just avoid Beca. Chloe's never been good at avoiding issues. One time when Aubrey was mad at Chloe for borrowing a dress without permission, she locked them in a supply closet together until Aubrey talked to her.. only to realize that she couldn't unlock it from the inside. They were found eventually by a teacher, but it did give Aubrey a new reason to be mad at her.

When Beca got back to her room, Aubrey was still asleep. Passed out, really. Chloe made sure to put some painkillers and water next to Aubrey's bed and gathered her things for a shower.  
Thinking of the reasons why and why she shouldn't go visit Beca was always going to be outweighed by the reasons she SHOULD. Chloe was never good at pros and cons. Aubrey said she's got more pros than a pimp.

When Chloe walks through the showers, she hears the humming from one of them. That's definitely Beca. That's obviously a sign from the universe telling her that she needs to settle this. Chloe pulls off her robe and hangs it up over Beca's. This would totes work on Aubrey. Chloe smiles brightly and pulls the curtain back, sending Beca in a shock jump against the wall. "I need to talk to you Beca"

"Can't it wait!?" Beca huddles up into what looks like a Lorde dance move and it makes Chloe giggle. She steps into the shower and pulls the curtain closed. Beca's practically facing her body to the wall now "Dude. I'm in the shower...Naked."

"Duh. Why wouldn't you be naked in the shower? I needed to talk to you about last night" Chloe holds her hands firmly on her hips, watching Beca's eyes look at anything except for her. "I didn't mean to offend you"

"Seriously... it's fine. Can you please leave now?" Beca was cornered, but Chloe didn't feel like she's got what she needed.

"Can we be friends?" Chloe smiles pleadingly at Beca, who has turned just enough to look at her face for the first time.

"Fine. We are friends.. and friends don't watch friends shower"

Chloe's smile widens and she holds her arms out to give Beca one last push "How about a hug?"

"Dude! No!" Beca turns her head away again and Chloe can't help but laugh.

"When are we going to hang out?" Chloe drops her arms to her sides and watches as Beca tries to form some kind of hand underwear even though she's facing the wall.

"Whenever dude, just go!"

"How about tonight? Are you busy later?"

"Oh my god. Okay. Tonight is fine"

"How does 7 sound, I can bring over some food. I'm guessing you'd want to hang out in your room because I have Aubrey in mine and I know you two had a weird thing. Do you like Thai? I'll bring Thai, who doesn't like Thai. I'll see you at 7 Becs!" And without waiting for an answer, Chloe gets out of the shower, puts on her robe and decides to move to the other end of the bathroom. She got what she planned on. And more. An actual hangout date with Beca. She's one step closer to cracking this egg.

That night while the girls sit on Beca's bed, Chloe had been talking pretty much non-stop, which was understandable considering Beca hardly talked even when Chloe did stop for a minute. Chloe wanted to throw everything out there, how she grew up, what Aubrey was like when they were growing up, how they joined the Bella's, what she wants to be when she graduates, her list of favourite songs when Beca mentions wanting to be a producer.

Chloe could tell that Beca was enjoying her night, it wasn't like Chloe was just talking about herself the whole time. She had to get to know Beca, the limited word answers that Beca gave weren't enough to deter the redhead from finding out just about everything she could.

"So what made you give in and join the Trebles if you think we're all so nerdy?" Chloe says as she swings her legs off the side of the bed and lays down across it, looking up at Beca.

"Ah.. I was mostly just thrown into it because Aubrey got huffy about me jumping into that sing off thing" Chloe rests her hands on her stomach while Beca talks, she considers telling Beca to lay down with her, but after the other day at the party, she probably should avoid all attempts at flirting. Stepping over that line would just chase Beca away again.

"Riff-off. Jeez. Get it right Beca! You're one of us now" Chloe smiles up at Beca, who finally makes eye contact. Chloe could swear that there's something there, but maybe that's just wishful thinking.

"I didn't realize aca-nerds were so protective of terms" Chloe can't help but look at Beca's mouth when the younger girl smirks at her. She looks away quickly and shakes her head, mostly knocking out the inappropriate thoughts about her new friend.

"You're the biggest aca-nerd, you love it so much you rapped for it"

Chloe smiles widely as Beca hides her face in her hands and groans. "That was horrifying. Everyone just stood there like I just punched a baby"

Chloe reaches up and takes Beca's hands, moving them down to Beca's lap, looking up at her "It was amazing. I wish I could do that"

She could see Beca swallowing, why does this short butt look so nervous all the time. Chloe releases Beca's hands and sits up on the bed "I should probably head back. I didn't even tell Aubrey I was going out, she'll flip if she knew where I was"

"You know... I would like to see that. Maybe you should tell her" Chloe reaches forward and slaps Beca's knee lightly, smiling widely as she gets up off the bed

"Aubrey has a tendency to get a little.. or a lot flustered and crazy. But it's okay, I can totally take her" Chloe watches Beca's eyes as the brunette stands up from the bed to stand in front of Chloe.

"I feel like that's an understatement. She looks like she might actually be a sociopath" Chloe decides to ignore the best friend hate and pulls Beca into a hug, she felt Beca's arms against her back, which makes Chloe smile.

As they pull away from each other, Chloe shoots Beca a wink and starts for the door, looking back to say "I'm going to text you when I get back to my room, just so you know I wasn't murdered on the way" When Chloe leaves, she sighs happily, the night went perfectly. Another step closer to cracking this egg and making a new friend.

The semi-finals have some really good talent this year. Chloe and some of the other Bella's were backstage watching groups perform. Chloe tries not to show that she's freaking out about this. The Bella's had this performance practiced to the T, but she knows that they're no match.

"It's okay, we're going to blow these arseholes outta the water!" Amy says, the girls started to huddle around for a pep talk before their performance. Chloe looks around at the girls in front of her and then notices the Trebles coming this way, Beca was laughing and shoving Bumper. She looks so beautiful.

Aubrey must have noticed Chloe staring at the Trebles and leans in closer to Chloe's ear "Don't worry Chlo. We're going to get those losers" Chloe looks over at Aubrey and nods to her, giving the blonde a smile.

"So lets hands in and do this, ladies!" Aubrey says loudly, shoving her hand into the circle of girls. They never manage to sing on time with each other when they do the countdown.

"Make it stop, you're killing my pre-winner buzz" Bumper yells out, covering his ears like a 5 year old. Chloe looks to the girl standing next to him, who is looking right back at her. They share a moment and smile at each other. Chloe felt a hand grab her arm and pull her back into reality, well. Onto stage, to be correct. They were up.

Their routine didn't gain a lot of excitement, but Chloe felt good about it, probably because Aubrey was so happy with having no hiccups during the performance. No hiccups or vomit, thankfully. As the girls were walking off stage, Chloe made eye contact with Beca again as the Trebles were making their way on stage. As Beca went by her, Chloe decided to reach out and graze Beca's hand with her own.

Chloe couldn't take her eyes off Beca when she sang, she was so different when she was up there, it brought a smile to her face which she had to hide for fear of Aubrey thinking she was rooting for the enemy. Even though she kind of was.

After the judges overlooked the Bella's for the finals, Aubrey was pissed. Sad, but mostly pissed. She was ranting about the state of the judging panel, the other girls were just standing around moping. Chloe hated being disappointed. "We should go to the party, maybe it'll be good to get some steam out"

"Chloe. We are not going to go to the Trebles celebration party." Aubrey always had to be so difficult. She's the one who needs to let off steam the most.

Amy raises her hand "How about we have our own party. We could get some food, play a little drinking game. Have a pillow fight. I know I wanna hit one or two of you pitches"

Aubrey raises her eyebrow at Amy and nods "This is a better idea. Lets go have a Bella night, we can rant about those jerk offs." Chloe smiles at the girls coming together, she's glad their loss didn't tear them apart.

Beca and Chloe had been hanging out pretty much every night for the past week, Beca finally managing to get a hold of herself when she was around the redhead. That was until Chloe hugged her or when they have their weird staring moments.

Chloe was over at Beca's because she had just heard the good news about one of the a-capella groups having a highschool student lead their team, which means that team were kicked out and the Bellas were into the finals.

Both of the girls were sitting on Beca's bed, her laptop sitting on the bed playing some movie that Beca could only just handle watching. Which is only because most of the time she was thinking about the girl next to her and why she's having such weird reactions around her. Beca moves her hands from her lap to the bed beside her, not realizing that Chloe's hand was there. Crap. Her hand was on top of Chloe's hand. Beca sees Chloe's head moving to look down and Beca pulls her hand back "Sorry.." She keeps staring at the screen like it just became the most interesting thing ever.

Chloe couldn't help smiling at Beca, all she could see was Beca blushing like crazy. Chloe moves down the bed slightly to lean her head on Beca's shoulder. Feeling the shorter girl tense up. Chloe wants to tell Beca to relax around her so many times a day. She's surprised Beca hasn't had a meltdown from being so tense all the time. Lucky for Beca, Chloe has to deal with another tightly wound person, so she's used to it.

The next thing Beca knows, she's waking up. The room completely dark. Her laptop must have gone to sleep after the movie ended, Chloe's still leaning against her. Beca moves slowly out of the way, laying Chloe down on her bed. Beca gets up from the bed to put her laptop on the desk, coming back to stand next to her bed looking at Chloe asleep. Even when she's asleep, she's beautiful. Beca stands there for a while before getting onto the bed and laying down on her back, staring up at the ceiling. Beca starts drifting off listening to Chloe breathing.

Chloe was the first to wake up, her arm was draped over Beca's stomach and her face was way too close to Beca's neck. She groans softly and moves back from Beca, propping herself up on her elbows to assess how to get out of the room without waking Beca up. She's going to have to climb over Beca. Chloe turns over, getting onto her knees, she moves her leg over Beca's body, balancing herself with an arm next to Beca's shoulder.

So of course this is the moment Beca opens her eyes. Chloe smiles down at Beca, who looks like she's just had a heart attack. "Hey... I wasn't going to wake you. Good morning" Chloe stays in the position over Beca's body, she could practically see the gears in Beca's brain trying to move.

"Ah... morning." Beca stares up at Chloe who is just hovering above her, she's essentially stuck here until Chloe decides to move. If only this bed had an eject button. "You're a top - on top! On top of me. I mean." Breathe. In and out. "Why are you still on top of me"

Chloe started giggling at Beca's word jumble and decides to tease the younger girl. She sits down, straddling Beca's lap "I don't like to label myself as a top or otherwise. I'm pretty much right in the middle" Chloe winks down at Beca, who is seriously gaining some red in her face.

Beca can't quite process what that even means. Is this some kind of hint at Chloe being into girls, or is she actually talking about being a top.. or is she just not even being serious. Beca got another jolt to her heart, which was already racing enough, when the door swings open and Kimmy Jin walks in with two friends, making Beca audibly gasp and squirm out from under Chloe.

Chloe moves to sit on the edge of the bed while Beca flees to the desk chair, which just makes the situation look even more suspicious. Chloe waves at the three new people in the room and Kimmy just shoots her back some serious glaring. Nothing can stop the smile on Chloe's face though, she was definitely getting under Beca's skin. In a good way.

Beca had spun around on the chair to face her desk, resting her forehead on the back of her hands against the desk. She could just hide like this until everyone leaves. Then possibly jump off a building somewhere. She didn't know what was worse, someone seeing Chloe in what looked to be an intimate situation... or that she was painfully obviously attracted to Chloe now.

Chloe gets up from the bed a few moments after Kimmy and her friends leave, she makes her way over to Beca and puts her hand against Beca's back, rubbing softly "They're gone Becs. You can come out now"

Well that's a nice way to put it. Beca sighs and stays in the same position. "I'm good thanks."

Chloe smiles and turns to sit up on the desk next to Beca slumped onto it. "I think we should talk about our attraction to each other Becs" Chloe's breath gets caught in her throat when Beca springs up and stares at her. Too far maybe.

"Our attraction... to each other?" Beca stares up at Chloe like she just grew a horn. "To each other."

"Did I misread the situation? I thought the way that you acted around me was...because you were into me. It's okay if you're not, we can still be friends" Chloe shrugs and tries to stay nonchalant about coming forward with her feelings, as if it wouldn't hurt her for Beca to reject her.

"You said each other though.." Beca's mind is yelling at her to breathe while the inside of her chest feels like it's playing the hardest round of Guitar Hero. "So.. you.."

"Like you. Yeah. I thought I was being really obvious.. I didn't know whether it made you uncomfortable or not. Like that party a while ago... when you ran away from me" Chloe smiles and reaches forward, pushing Beca's shoulder in a playful jab.

"Seriously?" Beca stands up quickly, the chair sliding backwards "I thought you were being sent to get into my head by Aubrey to try and throw me off the a-capella competitions"

Chloe leans back slightly "Wow Beca. You don't have a very good understanding of friendship if that's what you think I was doing"

"Friendship? You were coming on really strong, yeah. It freaked me out for a second, because honestly.. look at you. You're like a 10. Why is a 10 even talking to me. Then I saw you talking to Aubrey and it just made sense to me that you guys would try anything to win"

"You... really hang out with guys way too much Beca." Chloe slides off the desk and pushes past Beca, walking out of the room and slamming the door on the way out.

Beca just stood there, confused. Looking around the room "What?" Beca could have sworn that sounded like a compliment in her head. Beca turns around and starts looking for her phone, as soon as she finds it, she dials Jesse. "Dude. Jesse, the weirdest thing just happened"

"You woke up at 8am? Because that truly is weird Bec"

"No. Well actually yes that too. But Chloe and I had this weird mo-"

"Wait, Chloe was there?"

"Yeah, we were hanging out and fell asleep. Anyway she was on top of me an-"

"Woah. Dude you suck at telling stories. Don't leave out the details"

"...Okay, I woke UP like that, she was climbing over me to leave and then decided to take a seat. Anyway she just randomly says we're attracted to each other"

"Who? Us?"

"NO. Man. Keep up. Chloe said her and I are attracted to each other and we should talk about it... and then I was like... I thought you were just being seductive to throw me off my game and make me lose at the competition, but I was like... it was only because you're a 10 and why would you even be into me unless it was for a hidden agenda, right?"

"Oh...Beca. No."

"What? Why is that so bad?"

"Have you been around Bumper this long? You said that she was using you because she's so hot. You make it sound like she just got pimped out"

"Well now I have to go." Beca hangs up before Jesse gets to reply and scrolls to Chloe's name and dials her

"Hey. This is Chloe Beale. I'm probably too busy singing right now to hear my phone. Leave a mes-" Beca hangs up and dials again. Same message. So she decides to send a text instead

 _Chloe, that wasn't what I was trying to say... I just got mixed up. Please let me explain._

Beca drops her phone onto her bed after sending the message and decides to make like the phone and drop herself onto her bed as well. Grunting into her pillow. Idiot.

When Chloe gets back to her dorm, she sits down on the floor, leaning her back against her bed and holding up her phone, looking at the text message from Beca. She starts typing, deletes it. Types again, deletes that too. Sighing, she reaches up to her iPod dock on her bedside table and starts playing some slow ass songs to match her sadness.

Aubrey comes walking into the room after her shower and as soon as she hears the music, she knows someone has upset Chloe. Aubrey knows this playlist all too well. She sees Chloe sitting on the floor, looking up at her trying to smile. Aubrey drops her things on her bed and walks over to sit down next to Chloe. "What's going on?"

Chloe leans her head back against the bed and looks up at the wall, taking a deep breath "Beca basically called me a ho because she thinks I was trying to manipulate her into losing"

"Wait... who is Beca and who the fuck is Beca"

Chloe sighs and looks over at Aubrey. There's a large possibility that this will piss the blonde off, but at least it'll be directed at Beca, right? That doesn't make her feel better at all.

"Chloe, seriously. Is that where you were all night? Did you get a girlfriend without even telling me, because I'm pretty sure you're supposed to tell best friends everything"

"Beca is... that girl from the Trebles" And Aubrey looks away like she's about to explode "I've been hanging out with her a lot lately. I didn't want to piss you off because I know you hate them"

"Oh. YEAH. I do. With good reason apparently. Have you ever thought that maybe SHE'S the one who was trying to be manipulative? Obviously it's working too! Where the hell does she get off thinking she can call you a ho? I'm going to just.. I'm going to strangle that midget" Aubrey gets up and starts pacing back and forth. "I'm just going to strangle her. THIS is why we have the no Treble boning oath. Because they're all just assholes."

Chloe gets up and walks over to Aubrey with the initial thought to calm her friend down, but all she can do is hug the blonde tightly.

Aubrey was caught off guard by the hug and sighs, hugging Chloe back. "You really liked that troll?" She feels Chloe nodding against her shoulder. Then the tears start. Oh she's going to strangle that midget so much.

The next day, Beca was walking around campus as much as she could, hoping to bump into Chloe, considering the redhead was ignoring her calls and texts. Beca stops walking when she sees a few of the Bella's ahead and she starts walking quickly to them. Arguing with her mind on turning the F around and getting out of there.

As she approached the three girls, she held up her hand as a wave "Hey.." All of the looks she got in return were less than favourable. "Okay. I don't want trouble here, I was just looking for Chloe"

"We're under a 'no talking to Trebles' agreement. Especially ones that are dicks" Beca was thrown by the accent at first and nods. Catching up with what the girl said

"Okay. So I guess everyone has heard about my great choice of words." Beca reaches down to her bag and unzips it, sifting through some things and pulls out a CD "Can you just give this to Chloe? There's a letter in there as well" The brunette of the group takes it and nods at Beca "Thanks." Beca looks at each of the girls individually, looking at the Asian girl last, who muttered something that sounded like she knows how to hide a body. So Beca takes that as a hint and gets the hell out of there.

As soon as Beca's out of earshot, Amy turns to Stacie, who took the CD "What are you doing? We were told to cockblock the shortarse from getting to Red"

"I know... but she looked so sad. I am a firm believer in second chances" Stacie says, holding the CD against her chest.

Amy sighs and starts walking with the girls "Better go get that to the gates of Hell. If she makes us do more cardio, I'm throwing you under the bus"

 _Chloe,_  
 _I'm so sorry._  
 _I never meant what I said like that. I think you're flawless, mentally and physically._  
 _I was just so confused why you were talking to me, I've always been an outcast, so when the hot girl talks to you, you tend to just assume they're there to make fun of you._  
 _But you're different._  
 _You saw me, you made me feel comfortable even when you were hugging me._  
 _What I said to you was wrong. I admit that I did have a fleeting moment of not trusting you that night, but every night with you since then has been perfect._  
 _Please forgive me. I'd like for us to be friends_  
 _Beca._

Chloe puts the CD into her laptop and starts up the song. Smiling as soon as she recognizes the words. Their shower song.

Chloe found herself at Beca's door a little while later, reaching up to knock a few times. She bites her bottom lip as she waits, after she didn't get an answer, she turns to walk off and bumps right into the girl she was trying to visit. "Beca"

"Chloe" Beca looked up into those blue eyes and lost all power over her breathing again.

"Can we talk?" Chloe half smiles as Beca nods and walks by her to open the door. Chloe follows her in and sits down on the bed, Beca sitting down next to her. "I just... wondered if you wanted to start over again"

"Start over from the very beginning? Because I'd rather not sit through all those movies again" Beca smiles and nudges her shoulder into Chloe's

Chloe smiles and shakes her head "I mean just the last conversation. I'm sorry for storming out like that"

"No. No, that was definitely my fault" Beca shifts her body to face Chloe's, looking the redhead in the eyes. Those eyes that seem to stop the world from turning "I just... you make me nervous and I say the wrong things. That one being one of the worst wrong things. I respect you. So much. The way that you find the good in every little thing, you're like the opposite of me"

"Opposites really do attract" Chloe away from Beca and sighs "We have a weird thing going on that's kind of in a hazy area and I just wanted clarity, Beca. I wanted to know if you felt the same so I could just.. know how to act around you"

Beca lifts her arm and hesitates before dropping it rather suddenly on Chloe's thigh just above her knee. Taking a chance and trying to get the hint across, which she's assuming works because Chloe's smiling, and looking at her. Sending butterflies into her stomach again.

Chloe puts her hand on top of Beca's, stroking the back of Beca's hand with her thumb. Their moment starts to become something more when Chloe leans in slowly, getting more nervous as the closer she gets, which feels like it's taking hours. Then Beca moves forward, connecting their lips. Chloe's heart starts pounding, their lips part, but only for a second. Chloe feels Beca's hand move out from under her hand and up to her cheek, their lips parting. Chloe gasps as their tongues touch, then she hears a soft moan from Beca that sets a fire inside of Chloe.

Suddenly the girls get pulled apart by the sound of Shake it Off blasting from Chloe's phone out of nowhere. Chloe jumped back when her phone started ringing, having a mini heart attack when she was pulled back into the world. They stare at each other for a moment before she reaches for her phone in her pocket. "Sorry Beca. Worst timing in the world" she sees Aubrey's name calling. She sighs and swipes to answer it, standing up and moving to the middle of the room, facing away from Beca "Hello?"

Beca reaches up to her lips with a shaking hand, almost in shock that she had just kissed Chloe. Or definitely in shock, because wow. She looks up at the redhead standing in front of her, she couldn't even pay attention to what Chloe was saying, she just wanted to go back in time and live through that all over again. That was some kind of romance movie kiss. Fireworks and all. Ugh. What a change of personality for her.

Chloe turns around after hanging up with Aubrey, noticing Beca suddenly snap out of her thoughts. "I have to go, emergency Bella meeting. I think Aubrey's freaking out about finals.." Chloe bites down on her bottom lip, a move that seems to make Beca stare a little harder at her mouth. Chloe moves forward and stands in front of Beca, reaching forward to push a few strands of hair behind the brunette's ear. "I don't want to leave, but she'll kill me if I don't"

Beca stares up at Chloe, why is she holding her breath again. Probably because she's got a mind full of dirty right now. Beca nods and leans back onto her arms straight on the bed, keeping herself propped up. She shrugs, trying to act nonchalant about Chloe leaving. "That's cool. We can hang out later"

Chloe smirks and leans down to give Beca a light peck on the lips "We'll totes hang out later" Chloe shoots Beca a wink when the younger girl opens her eyes again and starts for the door, looking back as soon as she opens it. Beca holds up her hand to wave and it makes Chloe laugh.

As soon as Chloe closes the door after leaving, Beca collapses back onto the bed and picks up her pillow, shoving it against her face. She's way too happy right now, she didn't even want to know how much she was smiling.

When Chloe arrives at the practice auditorium with all of the Bella's, Aubrey was freaking out to them all and pacing, talking something about changing the set. As she walks over to the group, Aubrey looks over and yells out 'finally!' Chloe stops in front of Aubrey "What's happening?"

"Well since you got mentally screwed by a dipshit. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and it hit me today. We need to really go all out and beat these dicklicks. I'm suggesting to the group that we change everything" Aubrey crosses her arms and notices that Chloe has been smiling since she walked in. Eyeing Chloe suspiciously, and rightfully so when Chloe says she's fine. Aubrey grabs Chloe's hand and pulls her further from the group, talking in a harsh whisper "Did you get Treble boned? I swear Chloe, I can't keep up with you!"

Chloe tries her best to hide her happiness, but it's kind of impossible for her. She looks over at the blonde and shakes her head, whispering back "We didn't bone... we just.. kissed. It was amazing Bree, it was like everything good in the world just exploded in me"

Aubrey raises her hands in frustration "Okay, for a start, ew. And secondly, ew. I was freaking the hell out about you, and you're off making out with that little dweeb?"

"Bree, please. It's amazing that we're changing the set, we really do need to. You know it isn't about me and Beca that you want to change it. Don't put this on us"

Aubrey was taken back for a second and lets out a deep breath. Dropping her arms to her side "You're right Chlo. I'm sorry. Even though you broke our Bella oath" Choosing to ignore Chloe rolling her eyes, Aubrey continues "I've been so focused on one thing, and that's winning. I didn't even notice that I've been turning into my father"

Chloe puts her hand on Aubrey's forearm and squeezes lightly "You're not your father Aubrey. You're you. We can prove how awesome you are when we're winning" Chloe's smile at Aubrey makes the blonde happy again.

"Thanks Chlo, I don't know what I'd do without you and S..ome of the Bella's. Now we need to get a whole new routine on the road" Aubrey turns to walk away, but feels Chloe's hand tighten around her arm and pull her back.

"Were you going to say someone's name?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Aubrey yanks her arm away and walks off quickly to beat Chloe to the safety of an audience. She knows Chloe wouldn't be able to ask in front of everyone because embarrassing people isn't something she does in a group setting. She always waits for one on one moments to embarrass the crap out of someone. Except that one time.

Amy raises her arm as soon as the girls come back to stand in front of the group "I say we all wear Kangaroo onesies and sing Land down Under. I did that once with my old band the Bushpigs. We won bandslam. It was Aussie bandslam and the only other competition was a group of bikeys from Adelaide. But we still won"

Aubrey stares at Amy for a good 20 seconds before saying "No. We aren't doing that. Serious suggestions only, ladies"

Amy shrugs and slumps in her chair "I'm as serious as a dingo attack"

Lilly whispers something that sounds a lot like 'we should consider kidnapping the judges'. Aubrey sighs. This is going to be a difficult thing to get through. Lucky she has Chloe. Who is just smiling and in her own head. Yeah, they're screwed.

After Chloe had left, Beca felt a stroke of inspiration for a mix and got working on it. She had been working on it for hours when she saw her phone light up beside her laptop. She reached over for it and saw a text from Chloe. A smile creeps onto her face and she unlocks her phone to read it _'I can't stop thinking about kissing you'_ Beca raises her eyebrows, Chloe really was one to get right to the point. _'Me too'_ She replies. Maybe she should have added something more. Before Beca could think of adding more she gets another buzz _'I like how awkward I make you Becs. Makes me feel tingly ;)'_ Hmm. Beca clears her throat, staring at her phone without a reply coming to her. Then her phone buzzes again _'Judging by your silence.. I've made you a little too awkward'_ Beca starts typing and deleting after typing. "Gaarrrgh" Beca says, shaking her phone in front of her face.

 _'Tingly is good'_ That's what she sends. What a disappointing attempt. _'Sorry, that was horrible. You really do make me awkward. It's kind of difficult to deal with'_ Beca waits a while and figures Chloe got sick of waiting so she puts her phone back down on her desk. When it buzzes again she moves for it so fast she sends her mouse flying off the desk, she looks down at her phone, not caring about the mouse hanging off the desk _'Have dinner with me tomorrow'_ Beca smiles to herself _'That's easy to answer, yes. So this is like a date, right?'_

 _'Totally a date, so don't wear whatever you're wearing right now'_

 _'You don't want to see me in my Pjs?'_

 _'That's moving waaaay too fast Beca. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet'_

Beca smirks and leans back into her chair, staring down at her phone _'That's unfortunate for you, they're really nice'_

 _'As hot as that sounds, I think you should wear day clothes. I'm sure I'll see them later ;)'_

 _'Planning a sleepover? And you thought I was moving too fast'_

 _'You talked me into it with all this pyjama talk'_

 _'You don't take a lot of convincing, Chloe'_

 _'LOL I'll play hard to get then. See you tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 7pm'_

 _'I'll be wearing my day clothes. Bye Chloe'_

 _'Night Beca!'_

Beca sighs happily and puts her phone back on her desk, then reaches over to pick up the still hanging mouse. Time to stare at her laptop until she comes to the conclusion that she won't be able to focus at all now. She actually has a date. With a girl. With a specific girl. This is going to be an interesting date. She just hopes it doesn't go badly.

The next day was full of Chloe being excited and nervous for the coming dinner date. She could hardly eat lunch when the girls were sitting outside on the grass earlier. After Chloe told Aubrey about her date, Aubrey ended up calling off the No Treble Boning oath. She figured since they're changing everything else, they might as well add that on.  
Amy took advantage of that right away and had no problem telling everyone about her and Bumper getting it on. With more details than necessary.

After lunch, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were going through Chloe's clothing trying to decide on an outfit to wear. "I think you should wear the blue dress" Aubrey says, pointing down to the blue dress laying across Chloe's bed.

Stacie shakes her head and picks up a black dress "Definitely this one, if you want to get her attention. You looked a lot sexier in this one than the blue one"

Aubrey reaches over and snatches the black dress from Stacie "The last thing Chloe needs to do is get Beca's toner even bigger okay. This is a first date, which means no sex. If she wears the black dress, who knows what Beca might end up doing"

"I know what she'd end up doing" Stacie says, shrugging when Aubrey sends her a playful glare.

Chloe starts getting suspicious of the two other girls, watching them was like watching her and Beca. "What's going on here?"

Aubrey's head turns to Chloe and she throws the dress onto Chloe's bed, reaching down for the blue one "Wear the blue dress, Chlo. It's first date material and you look great in it"

Chloe looks past Stacie, who is smirking back at her. Chloe smiles and shakes her head, taking the dress from Aubrey "I'll wear the blue one, Bree.. but are you sure you don't want to make this a double date?"

"Okay great! Blue dress it is. Now" Aubrey puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders "Remember not to talk about politics, religion or the ICCA's. Don't even talk about a-capella"

Chloe nods at Aubrey, smiling wide "I promise not to pass any information on. This is just about getting to know Beca"

"Gross. I still don't know how I feel about this girl. She's too small, I don't trust small things, they're sneaky" Aubrey drops her hands and walks over to sit on her own bed. Stacie moving to sit next to her, which makes Aubrey move a bit further down the bed away from her. Completely subtle, right

"Beca's amazing, Aubrey. You'll see. I'll turn you into a Beca fan in no time!"

Beca hears the knock on her door and looks over at the clock. It's right on 7. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the door, smoothing out her jacket that she's wearing. When she pulls the door open, her eyes travel down the dress that Chloe's wearing, then she looks up to a smiling Chloe. "Wow... you know, I almost wore the exact same thing. Lucky I changed"

"Lucky for who? I'd definitely like to see you in this" Chloe winks at Beca and reaches forward, grabbing onto Beca's jacket "Lets go, I don't wanna be late for our reservation"

Beca didn't have much time to think of Chloe's double-entendre before her jacket's being tugged on. She smiles and walks out the door. "Okay, so are you always this impatient, or are we working on Aubrey's time?"

"Oh shush, you two are going to be friends one day" Chloe takes Beca's hand in her own as they walk together "I'm going to make sure of it."

"Can't wait.." Beca feels her butterflies attacking her stomach as Chloe takes her hand, but she feels totally comfortable, which is really unusual because Beca wasn't into PDA at all, or any affection like this. Somehow Chloe just breaks right through those worries, and Beca doesn't even mind.

At the restaurant, the conversation flows pretty nicely, a few hiccups when Chloe would look at Beca a certain way and make her quiet. But Chloe would always strike up another conversation, asking about Beca's music, how she knew Jesse, what she was like growing up. Then she shared a lot of her own stories. First date success in her mind.

On the walk back, Beca ended up taking the initiative to take Chloe's hand, cringing on the inside at herself. Even though she saw the smile that Chloe gave her. Beca was always freaking out about making moves. Chloe starts swinging their hands as they walk. Making Beca wonder if Chloe was going to start skipping or something like some kind of Disney princess. Which really wouldn't surprise her.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Becs. I like that jacket on you" Chloe reaches with Beca's hand over the shorter girl's head, twirling her around in a dance, when Beca turns around, Chloe is face to face with her. "You should dance with me"

"Ah..." Beca looks around the area at the few people around.

Chloe laughs softly and leans forward to kiss Beca's cheek "Everyone is too busy with their own lives to care about girls dancing together"

"Somehow I doubt that, especially when you're standing...so close" Beca could feel her own breath against Chloe's shoulder. She brings her free hand up to rest on Chloe's lower back "I can't believe I'm about to do this. If you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you"

Chloe leans back a bit when she feels Beca's hand on her back. She rests her hand on Beca's shoulder. Then Beca starts to lead her in a Waltz.

The confused look on Chloe's face makes Beca smirk at her "My grandfather taught me. I didn't think it'd ever come in handy, but you're just...impulsive enough to prove me wrong"

"I think you're the surprising one in this situation. I thought you'd just sway and then stand on me or something"

"Oh. So you have a lot of faith in me then" Beca slows her dance and reaches up to Chloe's cheek and connecting their lips together. Her butterflies wake up again as they kiss, once again their world falls away. Beca's heart beating out of her chest as she feels Chloe's arms snaking over Beca's shoulder around the back of her neck.

Chloe breaks the kiss just enough to feel Beca's breath on her lips "We should probably move this part to a better place" she says in a low husky voice

Beca feels jolts running through her body and nods at the redhead, dropping her hand from Chloe's cheek "Yeah, we should.. definitely do that"

Chloe bites down on her bottom lip and moves further from Beca, feeling the temperature drop a thousand degrees. Well not literally.

When they return to Beca's dorm, Chloe turns the younger girl to face her "This is your stop.. I should really head back so I can tell Aubrey ALL about tonight" Chloe grins at Beca cringing.

"Can you just leave out the dancing and the me being nice thing. I have to keep up the image that I'm cooler than her"

Chloe laughs and leans forward, kissing Beca quickly "I promise to make you sound totes cool"

"If she looks at me funny, I'm losing all trust in you" Beca takes Chloe's hands in her own after the kiss. "Are we hanging out tomorrow?"

"She always looks at you funny, that isn't fair" Chloe starts moving backwards, their arms moving up before dropping each other's hands. "We're hanging out every day forever, Becs" Chloe winks and turns around.

Beca leans against her door, watching Chloe walk away. She can't help smiling like an idiot when she turns to enter her room. That night was better than she had hoped for. The date Gods were definitely on her side tonight. Beca's first move was to sit on her bed and start texting Jesse endlessly about how it went tonight.

Beca even woke up happy for once. She was clearly becoming a completely different hater. The loving kind. Gross. No one said anything about love. Beca sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes, reaching for her phone to check the time. She sees a text from Chloe and smiles. _'There's a party at a friend's house tonight, you interested in being my date?'_ Beca sighs, she hates parties. But Chloe is going to be there, maybe it'll be fine. _'I'm horrible at parties, but I'll give it a shot for your sake. I can't have you dancing with anyone else'_

 _'There's no one I'd rather dance with. It helps that you're so cute'_

 _'We're not to describe me as cute, Chloe'_

 _'But you're so small and cute!'_

 _'I will change my mind about going'_

 _'Who said cute? I meant totally cool and bad ass'_

Beca laughs _'I'll see you tonight dork'_


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, Beca was standing outside Chloe's dorm room door, hesitating before she knows. She can hear the voices and laughter coming from inside the room. Meeting Aubrey formally is making her nervous, she knows Chloe and her are best friends, and Aubrey already hates her. This is going to be one of the more awkward things she's done this year. Meeting the crazy mobster captain of the Bella's. Sack up, dude, you've got this.

Beca reaches up to knock a few times, she barely had her arm back down to her side before Chloe had swung the door open. "Hey Becs!" Chloe grabs Beca's hand and yanks the shorter girl into a hug. Beca could just see over Chloe's shoulder to a glaring Aubrey, who rolled her eyes and started talking to a brunette next to her.

As Chloe pulls away from Beca, they spent a moment staring at each other, Chloe's bright smile making Beca relax a little before the redhead turns and leads Beca into the room. "Guys, this is Beca.. which you already know" Chloe looks back at Beca as they stop in front of the other two. Beca just standing there holding her breath. "Becs, this is Aubrey and Stacie" Beca holds her hand up in some attempt at a hello.

Aubrey had that kind of intimidating stare that makes you feel like the only place you belong is somewhere on the exact opposite side of the world from her. Luckily, Beca had some experience with people who treated her like crap for no reason. They all stood there in some weird awkward silence while Aubrey seemed to be sizing up her enemy, until Beca feels Chloe's hand squeezing hers. "Nice to finally meet you guys" Beca says, staring at Aubrey, preparing herself for some kind of insult riff-off.

Aubrey's glare softens and she might actually look normal for once. The blonde holds her hand out to Beca "Nice to meet you too. Shall we call a truce?"

Beca looks down at Aubrey's hand, either there's some kind of trap involved here, or the blonde is actually being ..nice? Beca reaches forward, taking Aubrey's hand in her own "Tru-"

Aubrey yanks Beca forward, separating her and Chloe's hand as she does "If you hurt my best friend, I swear I'll make your life a shitstorm"

Beca, who is way too close to Aubrey right now, squeezes Aubrey's hand "You got it dude. But what about you? You think this is going to impress her somehow?" Beca's heart was actually beating faster because she's so worried about this escalating into something unnecessary.

Chloe jumps forward, grabbing Beca's shoulders and slowly pulling her away from Aubrey "Okay so glad we got that out of the way, can we get along please? For me?" As the two girls were separated, there was some attempt at a nodding confirmation from them both.

As Stacie puts her hand on Aubrey's shoulder, she says "How about we kiss and make up?" She gets a huffed laugh from Aubrey. Beca actually saw Aubrey smile. Weird. When she saw Stacie and Aubrey look at each other, even for just a moment, she saw the same look that she gets when she looks at Chloe.

Chloe snaps everyone out of their thoughts by clapping "Lets go party!"

===

The walk over to this frat house was interesting to Beca. Aubrey and Stacie were in front and holding hands, which made her turn to Chloe and ask what was going on there. Chloe was either acting like she had no idea, or she really had no idea. Beca guessed it was the first one because what best friend doesn't know everything. Especially when Chloe seems to have a way of making people open up. Just looking over at Chloe makes Beca want to come out of her shell.

Chloe looks over at Beca, causing Beca's stomach to drop. Beca was staring. Crap. "Are you okay? I know it got a little weird back there... I don't want you to get scared off, Aubrey was just doing the best friend thing" Chloe says quietly.

Beca looks ahead at the two girls in front of them and tries to focus on breathing instead of looking at Chloe, who is way too distracting when it comes to being able to hold up a conversation when she's so close. "Yeah. It's fine. I expected it from her" Beca's breath gets caught in her throat when she feels Chloe's fingers intertwine with her own. When Beca finally looks back at Chloe, the smile on the redhead's face brings out a smile of her own. That's when Beca does something else completely out of character and pulls their hands up to her mouth, kissing the back of Chloe's hand.

Beca jumps when there's a sudden yell, then there were a bunch of the Bella's surrounding Aubrey and Stacie. Beca lets go of Chloe's hand quickly, unsure of why she did. Luckily Amy had picked Chloe up and was hugging and spinning the redhead around in a circle before dropping her back down "You guys are late. I've already had 6 beers"

All of the conversations erupting from the group were making Beca sink inside of her brain. She looks around at the group laughing and talking. Her eyes settling on Chloe who was shoving Amy playfully. Beca couldn't process any words because there was so much going on. Then Chloe turns to her and links their arms as they start walking again towards the house.

The party was loud and crowded, but that didn't seem to put Chloe off, who was pulling Beca through the people, Beca looked at the dancing people around her and hadn't noticed Chloe stopped and turned around, which she did notice when she ran right into the redhead. Their eyes meet and she watches Chloe reach out and wrap her arms around Beca's neck. "I'm glad you came tonight, Becs"

"Happy to be here." Beca notices Chloe starting to move away from her and start to move to the beat of the song, her heart jumping into gear as she watches. Smiling as Chloe grabs her hands to make her join in. Pretty soon she does.

After a couple of hours at the party, Beca had left Chloe's side because she saw Jesse and Bumper show up. Slightly buzzed from the three beers she was given by Amy. Bumper had practically made a bee-line to latch onto Amy's face. Obviously the go-ahead from Aubrey has given them the freedom to make out all the time. Which was slightly disturbing to watch considering Amy's overuse of her tongue. Beca had to look away. "That's... traumatizing"

"You got that right. So how's the date going so far? Seeing much action yourself?" Jesse asks, giving Beca a nudge with his shoulder into hers.

Beca rolls her eyes "You're a perv" She looks around the crowd, not being able to spot Chloe anywhere near her then turns back to Jesse "I haven't... felt so normal around someone before"

"Aww. Bec is falling for someooone" Jesse drags out the last sentence and wraps his arm around Beca's shoulder, pulling her side into his "This is great news! When I get a girlfriend, we can all go on double dates" Beca cringes and he laughs at her "Come on. It'll be fun. I want to get to know your girl"

"She's not technically my girl" Beca tries not to show her disappointment. She knows that Chloe is into her, but what if it's not as serious as she was hoping for. They never actually... confirmed that they were together or anything.

"So why don't you bring it up then? Maybe she's waiting for you to confirm it"

"Yeah, right. Because it's so easy to talk about this" Beca sighs and leans against Jesse's body.

"You're doing fine right now"

"Well you're different. Shut up" Beca feels Jesse's arm tighten around her when a few of the Trebles come over. As soon as she gets sucked into a bro conversation, she starts thinking up an exit strategy.

Across the room, Chloe was standing with Amy, Bumper, Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Aubrey playing team Flip-Cup. Aubrey finds out that Amy's a sore loser when she gets shoved to the side, if it wasn't for Cynthia catching her, she'd probably end up on her ass. Amy's lucky that Aubrey's so buzzed.

"Lets play another round!" Chloe yells over the noise, jumping excitedly. Aubrey waving her hands and yelling 'no no no' Chloe pouts and looks at Stacie, who was still holding onto Aubrey from behind. They're definitely going to disappear soon. She turns to Amy who was making out with Bumper again, looking away faster than she looked at them.

"We better get away from them before they start having sex right there on the floor" Aubrey says, the girls move far from the couple humping and end up outside. A few groups of people scattered out in the yard.

Stacie turns her head to face Chloe when they choose a spot to sit on the grass "Where's Beca? Aren't you two supposed to be here together?"

Chloe looks from Aubrey to Stacie and nods at her "She's just talking with the Trebles, at least that's where I last saw her"

"There's the Lollipop Guild right now" Aubrey points up to the back door of the house as Beca and Jesse walk out. Chloe gives Aubrey's leg a light smack. "Hey. I pointed out your girlfriend, you should be nice. It's not my fault she's tiny"

Stacie laughs and looks over at Beca "I think she's cute, like a little toy you just wanna make out with" Aubrey turns her head slowly to Stacie. "I mean... if you're into that, which I'm definitely not. I prefer taller women"

"There's no backing out of that one Stace" Aubrey stands up and holds her arms up. Yelling out across the yard "BECA!" Aubrey waits for the attention of the short dweeby brunette "YOUR GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME" Aubrey looks away for a second "No wait" When she looks back, Beca's walking in this direction "I MEAN MY GIRLFRIEND WANTS TO MAKE OUT WITH ME"

Beca raises her eyebrows as she and Jesse walk towards Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe. "That's nice. Why don't you go make her happy then?" She smirks down to Chloe and sits down next to the redhead, Jesse joining her.

Aubrey plonks down to the ground with a thud, falling against Stacie's body. She loves the way Stacie laughs, especially when she's trying to be serious. Aubrey slides down Stacie's body and rests her head on Stacie's lap, looking up at her. "If you ever make out with that short nerd, I'll have to stab you. I'll just have to"

Stacie smiles down at Aubrey, playing with the blonde's hair "I promise not to make you stab me"

"Is everyone in the Bella's gay?" Jesse throws into the group, getting all of the girls to look at him.

Aubrey raises her arm to point at Jesse "Yes! So don't go looking for anyone on my team!"

Beca huffs at Aubrey and shakes her head, dropping her hand onto Chloe's on the ground unintentionally. The move sends butterflies into her stomach. Still with the damn butterflies. They've danced, kissed, hugged, gone on a date. Why is this still happening?

Chloe stares at Beca after she feels the hand over her own, Beca seems to be far away in thoughts. "You in there Becs?" Chloe smiles as Beca when she gets the brunette's attention.

"Yeah. Sorry, just... fell asleep with my eyes open or something" Beca stares into Chloe's eyes, trying not to think about how dangerously gorgeous Chloe is.

"It is pretty late, we should probably all go" Chloe turns to look at Aubrey who was sitting up now and about to jump Stacie's bones like she's Amy on Bumper. "Especially you, Bree"

"What about me? What?" Aubrey snaps out of her and Stacie's chemistry to look at Chloe

"We should go home" Chloe laughs at Aubrey.

Aubrey jumps up to her feet, brushing off her legs "You're so right Chlo. We should head home" When Stacie stands up next to Aubrey, the blonde wraps her arms around her "I'm going back to Stacie's home tonight though"

Chloe laughs as she stands up with the others, Beca and Jesse moving up as well. She hears them whispering something between them and looks at Aubrey "Well I expected nothing else. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes! Practice at 6!" Aubrey and Stacie practically run off around the house, leaving Chloe shaking her head and turning to Beca and Jesse

"I don't actually think we've been properly introduced. I'm Jesse" Jesse holds out his hand to Chloe, shaking her hand

"I'm Chloe! Beca talks a lot about you. You guys are really good" Chloe links her arm around Beca's after the handshake.

"Ah. Yeah, you girls are great. I can't wait for finals." Jesse reaches forward to put his hand on Beca's head "This one's gonna rock it"

Beca reaches up with her free arm, swatting away at Jesse's hand "Yeah, yeah. No shop talk. The Bella's are the competition. We can't give away any secrets"

Chloe laughs and nudges her body against Beca's "You're safe with me Becs. I'll only tell Aubrey all of your secrets"

"Oh. Well I guess we're safe then. We're going to sing a Muppets song" Beca shrugs and smiles over at Chloe

"Ooh that's going to be adorable! Which muppet are you going to be? You're the perfect size" Chloe reaches up to Beca's hair, moving a few strands back into place after Jesse messed it up

"In a lot of places. I'm tall, okay" Beca looks over at Chloe, her stomach flipping at the contact.

"Okay Becs. I believe you" Chloe winks at Beca, dropping her arm from the brunette's so she can take Beca's hand instead.

"Well this is awkwardly gross to watch, it's like seeing my sister having eyes with someone" Jesse's phone starts blaring off some kind of theme song "Ah. It's Benji. I'd better take this. You guys okay to walk back?" Jesse waits for their nods and walks away, answering the phone.

Beca looks up at Chloe, squeezing the redhead's hand before they start walking around the house to leave "We probably shouldn't have split up tonight. I got stuck with the guys having a burping competition, which ended in a really memorable vomit session from one of them"

"You should have stayed with me then" Chloe bumps shoulders with Beca, looking over at her as they walk "I danced, played some drinking games, talked. I made friends with someone from Egypt!"

"You could make friends with a rock. I really believe that" Beca shakes her head and looks ahead, the question popping up of whether or not they're an official thing. The nervous feeling in her stomach prevents her from speaking.

"I've probably made friends with a rock before" Chloe looks up at the sky as they walk, taking in a deep breath "It's so nice out here tonight"

"Yeah... good weather" Beca cringes, who comments on the weather. "And the stars are nice" She should really just punch herself in the face and stop trying now.

"The stars are beautiful. I love nights. There's something so romantic about walking at night with someone" Chloe looks over at Beca, their eyes meet and Chloe feels her heart jump. She has to smile at the feeling that Beca gives her.

Most of the walk back was in a comfortable silence. They would look at each other and smile, then continue thinking about each other. When they get back to Chloe's dorm building, Beca releases Chloe's hand "This is your stop"

"This is OUR stop. I'm not letting you walk across campus alone" Chloe takes Beca's hand again, holding up a finger to Beca's mouth when the shorter girl tries to reject her "I'm also very good at arguing thanks to Aubrey, so there's no point in trying"

Beca's body stiffens at the idea of sleeping in Chloe's room. Beca starts to think of the thousand reasons why she shouldn't go into Chloe's room for the night, then her mind shuts down completely. Chloe's finger is moving across her lips. Beca feels a jolt of energy pulse through her, swallowing hard as she notices Chloe moving closer.

Chloe stops a couple of inches away from Beca's face, whispering onto the brunette's lips "I have a really nice present for you in my room Becs" Chloe smirks when she notices Beca's holding her breath. She leans back and starts to pull Beca towards the building. Chloe always gets what she wants. Even if she has to get dirty. 


	3. Chapter 3

After Beca follows Chloe into the room, she stops awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching Chloe going through her drawers. When the redhead turns around, holding some pyjamas up "I was going to pretend that I didn't have pyjamas so you'd have to sleep in your underwear, but I'm feeling nice today"

"How...thoughtful of you" Beca says, reaching up for the pyjamas, if you could call them that. A wifebeater and pink cotton shorts. She holds them up like they're dirty and looks over at Chloe, the wide smile on the redhead's face makes Beca smile back. "Really though. Don't you have anything in black?"

Chloe laughs and shakes her head, turning around again to her drawers. "No, but I have these" She turns around again, holding up another pair of pink shorts with bees on them.

Beca sighs and nods slowly "I'll take the plain ones, I guess"

"Okay! Good choice. They're going to look super cute on you" Chloe leans forward, giving Beca a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she turns around to start getting undressed.

Beca stops breathing when she sees the dress coming off Chloe. All she can do is stand there staring at Chloe's back as it drops. Her brain seems to be malfunctioning. Chloe starts putting the shorts on, in slow motion, it seems. When Chloe turns around, still without a top on, Beca spins around quickly. Probably the least subtle thing she's ever done.

Beca cringes when she hears Chloe laughing. She tries to get changed fairly quickly, trying to avoid thinking about being caught staring like a creeper. When she turns around, she sees Chloe leaning against the drawers watching her. Beca freezes again.

"I like you wearing my clothes. I knew you'd look adorable" Chloe says.

"I've never willingly put pink on before" Beca looks away from Chloe, her eyes settling on the bed. She makes her way over to it and sits down. Noticing Chloe coming towards her.

"It's only hot because it's mine" Chloe sits down next to Beca on the bed, looking over at the brunette. "Are you tired?"

"A little, but I'm not dying" Beca watches Chloe moving back on the bed, turning to climb in under the covers. Beca stands up from the bed and looks down at Chloe "Should I sleep in the other bed?"

"Only if you want Aubrey to climb in bed with you when she's hungover tomorrow. Are you scared of sleeping with me?"

"What? I didn't.. I'm not scared, but don't you think it's a little soon?" Beca notices the confused look on Chloe's face and realizes she just screwed up that one. "I mean sleeping in the same bed is... really intimate and.. stuff"

Chloe snorts and pulls the covers back on the other side of the bed "Just get in the bed dork. We don't have to do anything"

Beca sighs and climbs into the bed, leaving a space between her and Chloe. "That was actually horrifying" Chloe starts laughing and moves closer to Beca, resting an arm over Beca's stomach.

"Don't worry about it Becs. We're just sleeping ..in the same bed" Chloe smirks as Beca turns her head to give her a glare.

"Ass" Beca takes a slow breath in and moves her hand down onto Chloe's. She tries her best not to make it known how nervous the redhead gets her. "Are you nervous for the finals?"

Chloe smiles wide at Beca and shakes her head "Are you?"

"Yeah, quite a lot actually. I didn't think I'd even be so into it" Beca moves her thumb over the back of Chloe's hand, her heart jumping when she feels Chloe's hand move slightly across her stomach under her hand.

"You'll be great Becs. You're amazing. Even though we're totally gonna kick your butts" Chloe leans forward, giving Beca a quick kiss on the lips and moving back again.

Beca raises her eyebrows after the kiss, licking her bottom lip. She moves her hand up from Chloe's, bringing it to the redhead's cheek, leaning forward to bring their lips together again. Beca's heart starts pounding against her chest when she feels Chloe's lips part with her own. She could hardly stop the light moan escaping from her when their tongues meet. Beca hears the same reaction from Chloe and the next thing you know, Beca's moving on top of Chloe, kissing her a little more desperately as she lays her body on top of the redhead.

Beca feels Chloe's hands coming up between them, pushing Beca up from the kiss. Their faces an inch from each other, their breath heavy on each other's lips "I think.. if you want to take it slow we better take it easy"

Beca moves her hands on either side of Chloe's head, holding herself up above the redhead "You're right.. Sorry. I lost control there for a second"

"It's fine Beca. A very welcome loss of control" Chloe smiles up at Beca, reaching up to push some of the brunette's hair behind her ear "I just don't want you to freak out more than usual"

Beca huffs a laugh out and drops on her side next to Chloe, staring over at the redhead. "Can I ask you something? Something that's possibly stupid"

"Of course you can"Chloe shifts onto her side, looking back into Beca's eyes.

"What...are we? I mean like.. we've been on dates and kiss, I just...are we.." Beca closes her eyes tightly "Okay wait" When she opens her eyes again, Chloe's bright smile brings one of her own out. "Are we like..girlfriends or whatever now?"

"I want that, but if you're not there yet, that's fine. We can just see whe-"

"No I totally want that" Beca interrupts. "I just wasn't..sure of it. I mean we never really had that confirmation conversation"

Chloe laughs softly at Beca, looking down at the brunette's lips before leaning in to kiss her again. Pulling back before it gets heated. "Lets go to sleep, honey"

Beca cringes at Chloe and rolls onto her back "Please no cutesy names. I'm not sure my brain can handle that"

"Worried about sounding too soft? That's unfortunate for you, I'm gonna make it my mission to call you every cute name ever" Chloe moves closer to Beca, resting her head on Beca's shoulder and throwing her arm over Beca's stomach again. Smiling at the sigh coming from her brunette.

===

Beca's eyes open slowly, she can't even remember falling asleep. She takes a deep breath and stretches out, only then does she realize she's alone in the bed, alone in the room for that matter. She sits up and looks around. "Huh. Weirdest one night stand ever" When she looks back at the bed, she notices a note on Chloe's side _Back soon, babes, morning cardio, if I don't do it, Aubrey will have a thousand fits_ "Please tell me you weren't serious about that, Chloe" She gets up from the bed and walks over to her clothes. Getting startled by the door swinging open.

Aubrey marches into the room, coming to a stop when she sees Beca standing in pink shorts and a white top. "Well, this is on the list of top 10 disturbing images"

"And that's on my top 10 nicest things anyone has ever said to me. I better write that one down so I can cherish it forever" Beca reaches down to pick her clothes up off the floor.

"You know... What I said yesterday, I just hope you know that I meant it" Aubrey crosses her arms over her chest. Beca sighs. There's no Chloe here to save her from the best friend speech this time.

"I get it dude. You're her best friend and you want to protect her. But you're not gonna scare me away" Beca can't really get face to face with this girl, considering Aubrey's 90 feet tall. But she knows that Aubrey doesn't want Chloe unhappy, she just has to prove to this blonde controllathon that she's not going to be the one to cause it.

"It's not my intention to scare you away Beca. But I've seen people use Chloe and hurt her. And I'm guessing this whole girl on girl thing is new to you. So I'm just worried that it's going to end in your experimenting going bad for Chloe"

"Woah. Okay. You know nothing about me. And this isn't **experimenting**. This is me having feelings for Chloe and being with her. I'm not doing this just because I'm in college and it's the cool thing to do"

"I hope for your sake that you're not lying"

"Give me a break. You seem to have a grudge because I'm on the Trebles"

Aubrey laughs and drops her hands to her sides, taking a step closer to Beca "If you think this has anything to do with a-capella, you're sorely mistaken. Think of me as Chloe's muscle, she's too kind to everyone"

"You really think I'm just going to use her as some kind of phase? Chloe's literally the best person I've ever met and I haven't even known her that long" Beca's turn to cross her arms as she stares up at Aubrey.

"Exactly. You haven't known her long. And I get to watch you being all awkward and hidden behind a thousand walls. Which is going to end up with her being confused by your inability to show any kind of affection for her."

Beca drops her arms after that one. Aubrey may be right there. "So I should just stop then? Because you think I can't be more open? I'm being pretty open right now. And I don't even like you"

"You aren't being open, Beca. You're being confrontational. Tell me something about how you feel about Chloe, and maybe I'll lay off a little"

Beca clears her throat, shifting her weight onto her other leg "I like her a lot"

"Oh. Congratulations Beca! You're free to go get married" Aubrey rolls her eyes and moves away from the shorter girl, going over to her wardrobe.

Beca sighs as she watches Aubrey go through her clothes, she reaches up to rub the side of her head. "Okay. I get the whole closed off thing, but it's not so easy to break out of that crap" Aubrey seems to be ignoring her now. Great. This would be a lot easier if she wasn't wearing pink right now. Beca looks up at the ceiling "Every time I look at her I get butterflies. She makes me so nervous that I can't even talk. And most of the time when I do, it's something ridiculous. My heart goes insane when she kisses me and it's kind of scary but in a good way." When Beca looks back down, Aubrey is finally paying attention to her "Is that good enough?"

After a few moments of thinking about it, Aubrey nods at Beca "You have a green light for now, but as soon as I see your tiny self start shutting her out, I'm going to hit you"

"Well...thanks. I'm just gonna.. go change and die now" Beca leaves the room to go to the bathroom, clinging to her clothes. Mumbling to herself in the hallway. "Top 100 list of awkward moments in the last week"

===

Chloe comes back from her run, sipping water as she enters the room. She sees Aubrey sitting on her bed and Beca's on the other side of the room. They're both sitting in silence. "Everything okay in here?"

Both of the girls answer 'yes' in unison. Well this is weird. Maybe they were both abducted. "Okay..." Chloe looks over at Beca and smiles at her "I'm surprised you're still here, I thought you'd have gone back to your room. Sorry I took so long"

"I was going to, but then I thought that might be rude. And the last thing I want to do is be rude when Aubrey is a witness" Beca feels the side-eye coming from Aubrey and she gets up from the bed, moving slowly to the sweaty redhead. "I can run away now right?"

Chloe's smile gets wider and she leans in to kiss Beca's cheek. "You are free to leave. Do you wanna hang out later?"

"Definitely. I have practice at 5 or something, but I'll text you when it's over" Beca glances over to Aubrey quickly, before looking back at Chloe and giving the redhead a pat on the shoulder "I'll see you later"

Chloe laughs at the attempt of getting out of kissing in front of the blonde and grabs both of Beca's cheeks with her hands, leaning in to kiss the brunette on the lips. Pulling back after a few seconds "See you later, Sweetie"

Beca rolls her eyes, smiling as she walks around Chloe to leave. As soon as the door closes, Chloe runs over to jump on the side of Aubrey's bed. Grabbing the blonde's hand as she jumps excitedly up and down. "I have a girlfriend!"

Aubrey pulls her hand away from Chloe and starts shifting away "Oh my god Chloe, you're sweaty! I'll celebrate with you when you shower!"

Chloe decides to lunge forward instead, taking the blonde in a hug and making Aubrey squeal. "Celebrate with me now Bree! I have a girlfriend!"

"Chloe!" Aubrey tries to squirm her way out of Chloe's superman grip. It's virtually impossible when Chloe gets this excited. She sighs and gives into the hugging. Seething at the slimy skin all over her freshly changed clothes.

Chloe finally releases Aubrey from her hugging and sits up on the bed, sighing happily "I thought she was never going to ask. I really thought it was just going to be a quick thing where she was just going to be all bad ass all the time, but she's such a softy when it's just us. I think being in groups makes her all quiet and odd, but I like that you know. We're so opposite. I just want to squeeze her all the time"

Aubrey sits there staring at Chloe babbling on about Beca, still seething over her clothes. Chloe is STILL talking. Aubrey needs another shower. Half because of the sweat, half because all this Beca love. What is it about this munchkin that gets everyone so interested. Even Stacie compliments her. Maybe that's why she dislikes Beca so much.

"And I had to stop her because I was worried it was going to end up in orgasms and I'm not sure she's even ready for sex yet. But she seemed so into it"

Aubrey starts listening again at the worst damn time. Her face changing from confusion to grossed out suddenly. "Okay okay, Chloe. I know that I have to hear about all of this as a best friend, but for the love of god. Could we go shower first. I feel dirty enough with your sweat all over me"

"Kay!" Chloe jumps up off the bed and moves over to her drawers. Hearing Aubrey sigh and moping out of bed like she just watched Homeward Bound. 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later, Chloe's sitting in her class ignoring the lecture because she's too busy thinking about her girlfriend. Which takes a dirty turn in her head that she has to shake out. They were still taking things slow, but their make outs get so heated it's amazing they haven't gone over that line. Aubrey was right when she told Chloe she had to bring it down about 50 notches. Chloe spends so much time talking Aubrey's ear off about Beca.

Chloe was so far gone into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the class had even ended, half of the classroom was empty by the time she started gathering her things. On her way out of the building, she felt an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey Ginger." It was Amy. Chloe was always happy to be around Amy, maybe it was the carefree attitude that she shares with the Australian.

"Hey" Chloe smiles over at Amy, who looked disappointed in Chloe.

"You getting any from the shortarse yet?" Typical Amy jumping right into that.

Chloe gives her a look. "Not yet.. I want Beca to be comfortable. This is still new for her"

Amy sighs "You don't want her to get bored of waiting Red. You gotta just grab the bull by the horns and hump the bull"

"You're not very romantic, Amy"

"All of my ex boyfriends would disagree. I get mad into romance. The things I let them do"

"Ew Amy! I mean in general, not sexually"

"Well you might be right then. I'm not romantic in the romcom kissing in the rain. But I have done it in the shower more than a few times. That counts right?"

"No... I don't think it does" Chloe laughs as they walk together. "If I just go full steam ahead, she might freak out and leave"

Amy shrugs, then looks over at Chloe, holding up her finger with an idea "You could tie her up first"

"THAT would be worse. I think we're okay taking it slow" Chloe reaches up to push Amy's hand back down.

"Just be more obvious that you wanna hit it. You know like wear things that show off the boobs and arse. She seems more like a boobs girl. I've seen her staring at your boobs like they're a buffet."

Chloe feels her cheeks starting to burn, laughing to try and cover up the blushing "Yeah... I don't think that's necessary.. when we kiss, it gets pretty heated"

"Oooh so you almost got it on but she stopped? That's good news, she wants to hit it but has to stop before she explodes with passion"

"Well... I stopped her. But I know she isn't ready to jump into it so fast." Chloe bites at her bottom lip, trying to avoid looking at Amy, who she's guessing is judging hard.

"You stopped HER? Gingers are weird."

"So weird" Someone on the other side of Chloe speaks, making her turn to look. It's Stacie. "What are you weird for?"

"Not having sex with Beca" Amy says before Chloe even gets a chance to make up a reason

"Oooh. Are you holding off to make it more explosive? I tried to do that once. I made it two days. It was still great but honestly. There's no point in trying that when you yearn so much for someone that it kills you just not being able to have all of them" Stacie says, getting that look from the other girls that tells her she's too obsessed with sex.

"I just don't want to rush her" Chloe finally gets to throw in to these two sex fiends' conversation.

"Well when you do finally get around to it, I bet she's a freak. You know what they say about those quiet ones" Stacie says, smiling over at Amy who was holding up her hand behind Chloe for a highfive. She gives that highfive happily.

"I'm not talking about this with you two. You're going to put ideas into my head" Chloe shakes her head, at least they were getting closer to their lunch spot where the other Bella's were.

"I bet I can get the ball rolling. Give me your phone" Stacie says, reaching forward in front of Chloe

"Nooo way. I'm perfectly happy with not having sex right now" Chloe waves away Stacie's hand, which gives Stacie the opportunity to grab Chloe's arms

"Amy! Grab her phone!" It doesn't take Amy that long to shove her hand into Chloe's pocket.

"No you guys!" Chloe tries to wrestle Stacie away while laughing. "She's going to be so confused"

Amy starts shuffling away swiping Chloe's phone open. "Aww, puppy background"

Chloe finally gets released from Stacie and starts running towards Amy, only to have the blonde throw her phone at Stacie. "Ugh! I hate you guys"

"You'll love me as soon as I send this message. I promise" Stacie starts tapping away at Chloe's phone, noticing the redhead getting closer to her. What Chloe doesn't know is there's an Australian about to flatten her. Yeah, there they go. Down to the grass. She smiles and relaxes while she types, ignoring the squeals and wrestling in front of her. "And send." Stacie looks down at a squirming Chloe under Amy. Almost feeling sorry for her, almost. If it wasn't for her getting Chloe one step closer to getting up on Beca.

After Amy rolls off Chloe and starts getting up, Chloe's already to her feet grabbing the phone from Stacie and trying to get to her Sent messages. _I've been thinking about your hot mouth all day_ Chloe grips the phone and holds it against her forehead "Oh my god. Not as bad as I thought but also still bad"

Stacie smiles and puts her hands on Chloe's shoulders "I bet you she'll reply very soon in a good way" Almost as if Stacie was watching Beca right now, Chloe's phone buzzes against her forehead.

Chloe looks up at Stacie for a good 10 seconds before nervously looking down at the message _Well that's interesting.. so have I. Your mouth though, not my own. Or maybe our mouths is more specific. Isn't it weird how you make me awkward even in text messages?_ Chloe lets out her nervous laugh and smiles down at the phone. "Okay you were right, it's not horrible"

"I know when people want to get it on, it's kind of my thing" Stacie winks and Amy walks away cheering something about hormones to the group of Bella's. "Let me look so we can come up with a better reply"

Chloe was apprehensive at first, then decides to hand the phone over willingly this time. She moves around to Stacie's side to look down at the message as the brunette starts typing. _Your awkwardness is quite the turn on. I love it when you get tongue-tied._ Chloe reaches up to Stacie's forearm "You can't send that one, it's too much"

"It's not enough, to be honest. Just wait for the reply Chlo"

Chloe bites down on her lip until the next reply comes in _Dude. Are you trying to make me lose focus on this mix? Because it's working a little too well._ "I don't know how she hasn't noticed it's not me typing this."

"It's because she WANTS you to be forward. I bet you she's just hanging off her phone right now.. one of her hands anyway" Stacie laughs as Chloe shoves her arm.

"So what if she takes off because I'm being too much?"

"I guarantee that won't happen. Beca is so into you, Chloe. Just let it happen, you two have been dating for weeks now. It's not going to make your relationship any less meaningful if you have sex after a week, just like it won't add meaning if you wait 6 months" Stacie starts typing on the phone again.

"Is that how it is with Bree?" Chloe looks up at Stacie, who is now looking back at her.

"Maybe. But at least we're having non-stop sex" Stacie smirks as Chloe cringes, looking back down at the phone. She deletes the start of her next message and hands the phone to Chloe. "It's your turn to flirt. She is your girlfriend after all"

Chloe takes the phone and looks down at it for a moment before typing _I'm definitely trying to make you lose focus. Think of it as payback for making me lose focus in class thinking about you_ "How is that?"

Stacie looks down at the message and shrugs "It's good, but too Chloe subtle. You should just say you'd rather make her lose focus by being on top of her or something"

Chloe huffs out a laugh and sends her message instead of taking Stacie's advice. "I don't know how Aubrey keeps up with you"

"Why are we talking about me?" Aubrey says, joining the two girls who seem to be too involved with a phone to join the Bella lunch.

"We're talking about how much sex you and I have" Stacie says, Aubrey practically dying on the spot.

"Oh. No we aren't. We better not be. Because that would mean two out of three of us are going to die" Aubrey says, the red cheeks make Chloe smile, Aubrey's so adorable sometimes when she doesn't have control.

"Well I had to make Chloe feel better about her lack of sex with our huge amount of sex" Stacie shrugs and reaches forward to take Aubrey's hand.

Chloe's impressed with how much Stacie has managed to calm Aubrey down. Maybe it was their huge amount of sex that made Aubrey finally change the set for finals. "Then we started texting Beca"

"I hope it's not sexting and just texting, because I'll have to start the stabbing earlier than I had planned" Aubrey says, squeezing Stacie's hand.

"Chloe's too scared to get it on with Beca because Beca likes to act so bad" Amy says, rejoining the girls, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"I am not! I just didn't want her to run away because I'm being too fast" Chloe feels the phone buzzing again, she's almost too nervous to read it with everyone around now.

"Beca is like the anti-intimacy Queen. I bet she's as romantic as a rock" Aubrey notices Chloe's glare and sighs. "But I'm sure she's not so bad. Let me see the message"

"Um.. no." Chloe clings to the phone tightly. She still hasn't read the latest text.

Aubrey's eyes narrow "Were you two sexting Beca?"

Stacie rolls her eyes and grabs the phone, having a little tug-o-war with Chloe over it "Its really not that bad" Chloe closes her eyes and lets go of the phone. Stacie's right. It isn't THAT bad. Especially considering Stacie is NC-17 most of the time. That's what Chloe assumed until she saw Stacie's eyebrows rise at the message. Then Aubrey was clearing her throat and putting her hand up.

"Well I am not here for adding the disturbing list. I'm going back to lunch, Stacie.. you're coming with me because you are not getting further into that" Aubrey turns and walks off, dropping Stacie's hand in the process.

Stacie's smirking when she hands the phone back to Chloe. She even grabs Amy's arm who has a face full of sandwich and mumbling.

 _I don't want to take things slow with you Chloe. The more I think about it, the more I need to feel you-_ Chloe drops her arms, she needed to not read the rest of that message for a minute. After settling her heart back down, she raises her phone again _against me. Just thinking about your noises drives me crazy. My roommate isn't in tonight._ Chloe swallows hard. All she can do is stare down at her phone.  
Maybe she was putting this off for herself because now she's confronted with the notion that Beca might not even be into this sexually. She could realize that she's totally NOT here for this. She needs a good reply to this.

 _Are you sure you're ready? What if you're not into it?_ Chloe starts walking towards the group of Bella's. Another buzz

 _Little different from the previous texts that you sent. Believe me, I'm into it._

Chloe smiles down at her phone. Her nerves not exactly fading away, but she feels a little bit better. _I'm sorry for the whiplash. Kissing is great and all, but we're talking about something a little more than that._ Chloe joins the other girls, sitting on the blanket, they were talking about what they should do after finals when they win. Chloe couldn't really pay attention with the thoughts blasting through her head. She feels another buzz and looks down at her phone _Come over tonight. We'll talk about it. I'll repeat your words and say we don't have to do anything you don't want to._ Chloe smiles and sends back _I'll see you tonight Honey._

"We should go to that campus bar and take it over. Get super drunk and party" Amy suggest, holding her arms up in the air.

"Or we could have a party in the auditorium" Aubrey says, looking over at Chloe who looks very contemplative. There's a slight indifferent look on Chloe's face, it doesn't happen very often but it makes Aubrey nervous. She gets up and moves around to sit next to Chloe, reaching over for the redhead's phone.

Chloe looks down at the phone being taken and over at Aubrey. Leaning over against the blonde as she checks out the latest messages. "It's nothing bad Bree" She says quietly.

After Aubrey reads the messages, she looks at Chloe, slightly confused by her "Why are you the one holding out? I thought you wanted to be with her" Aubrey says in an equally quiet voice to keep the others from overhearing and making it a group discussion.

"I'm not totally sure.. I just don't want her to lose interest because she's never been into this before" Chloe looks down at her lap, playing with the material covering her legs.

"Well with all hesitation about defending this girl. You don't know if she's never been into girls before, you just know she's never acted on it. And she's into you Chloe, I know that she is" Aubrey reaches forward to rest her hand over Chloe's, stopping the redhead from fiddling with her jeans.

"How do you know that though?" Chloe looks up at Aubrey.

Aubrey sighs and returns with a look that shows just how much this pains her to admit "I made her tell me how you make her feel"

Chloe smiles and shakes her head. Typical Aubrey. "What did she say that was so convincing?"

"It should be convincing enough that it's Beca telling me things that she feels. She said that you give her butterflies and make her heart beat faster or something. She didn't go into details about how attracted she is to you. But every time I've seen her looking at you... lets just say she's not subtle"

"So you think it'll be fine?" Chloe asks, biting down on her lip nervously.

"I know it'll be fine. You're just psyching yourself out" Aubrey taps Chloe's hand a few times and pulls it away, picking up the phone and handing it back to Chloe "Go talk to her now. I doubt you've left her much room to think of studying"

Chloe takes the phone and gets up, kissing Aubrey's cheek on the way up. "Love you Bree". Chloe looks down at her phone again, dialing Beca's number as she walks towards the brunette's dorm.  
 _"Now you're calling? I'm starting to feel a little stalked"_

Chloe smiles wide _"Just have to let you know how often I think of you"_

 _"If we start doing that, we'll never be off the phone"_

Chloe can hear the distant noise of music in the background " _What are you doing right now?"_

 _"Oh I'm just at a rave. Doing a bunch of drugs, playing with a bunch of glow sticks"_

Chloe laughs _"No, seriously. What are you doing"_

 _"I'm trying to mix a new song. Which is usually easy, but some of those texts.."_

 _"Yeah.. I know. It got a little much, sorry about that. The g.. I was just playing"_

 _"Were you about to say the girls? Were you not the one texting me?"_

 _"Before you freak out, I was also messaging"_

 _"Oh god... they were reading them weren't they. That's horrifying"_

Chloe could swear she hears Beca laughing. _"I know. I'm sorry Beca. I did try to get them to stop, but then you were responding and it was hot"_

 _"It's okay. I guess you guys share all those details anyway, right?"_

 _"Does that make you mad that we do? Girls kinda do that"_

 _"So do guys, but in a completely different way, fortunately for you, I don't talk about us with them"_

 _"Not yet. You might join in on that locker room talk after our night. Are you in your room?"_

 _"I will neeever join in on that talk. It gets pretty disturbing. And yes I am in my room, Did you want to put up cameras?"_

Chloe laughs again _"Open the door, you dork"_

After a few moments of silence, the door swings open. Beca raises an eyebrow and hangs up her phone. "Well hi there. I wasn't quite expecting you so early"

"I swear it doesn't happen often" Chloe winks at Beca and steps into the room.

"Well it sounds like I'm gonna find out for myself soon" Beca smiles as she shuts the door, looking over at Chloe sitting down on her bed. Beca moves across the room to her chair, wheeling it over to her bed to sit down in front of Chloe. "Or so I was lead to believe by your friends"

Chloe laughs softly and leans back onto her hands "I think everyone just loves flirting with you as much as I do"

Beca smirks and rests her hands on Chloe's knees "I know that's true." She laughs as Chloe reaches forward with one of her hands, swiping at Beca's forearm.

"Are you trying to tell me that everyone is trying to get up on my girlfriend?"

"Well yeah. I mean you went for me because I'm awesome, why wouldn't everyone else who looks at me?" Beca replies, smiling over at Chloe

"I hope you're joking, because I'll have to get Aubrey to start scaring people off. I might even have to go with Amy's idea of tying you up" Chloe smiles brightly when Beca starts to laugh at her

Beca holds up her hands in surrender "No, please. I'm totally kidding. No need to get all kidnapper on me, as interesting as that sounds"

"Oh, are you into being tied up? I didn't think that'd be your kind of thing" Chloe winks at Beca, leaning in towards the brunette

Beca looks into Chloe's eyes, getting lost for a second "I'd do anything with you. Within reason of course."

Chloe raises an eyebrow at Beca. "And this includes letting me tie you up and keep you prisoner?"

"Oh, see. I thought we were being sexy, if you're just going to keep me prisoner then I'm not here for it"

Chloe chuckles at Beca, leaning in closer, but just before she can close the gap between them, the door swings open and Beca's roommate walks in. Causing Chloe to straighten up on the bed. Chloe watches Beca as she tries to be civil with Kimmy. The stare that Beca gets back almost makes Chloe laugh. Beca's always such a smartass to people, it's weird seeing two different personalities from her.

After Kimmy had packed some things and left, Beca suggested they get food. Chloe had to drag her out to a restaurant. Chloe had to keep reminding herself that she was in public whenever she felt that urge to be all over Beca. She was slightly addicted to the feeling that Beca gives her whenever they hug, or kiss. Even when Beca looks at her, she gets that humming in her heart.

As Chloe watches Beca while she talks about who knows what, Chloe lost track when she started looked at Beca's lips, she tried to pay attention, really. She had to force herself to look at Beca's eyes instead, which didn't help much. Until she heard "Are you listening or just being a creeper?" Chloe smiles at Beca "Being a creeper"

Beca huffs out a laugh and shakes her head "I could tell because you were starting to look like you were about to eat me" Beca looks startled for a second "I mean.. eat my whole self, not.."

Chloe laughs and leans across the table to slap the back of Beca's hand "Don't be so dirty, oh my god!"

"Well don't be so starey, it puts dirty thoughts in my head" Beca catches Chloe's hand before the redhead pulls it away, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh yeah? Care to share a few of those thoughts?" Chloe feels her stomach flip when Beca takes her hand. Beca's not usually one for public displays, she's only done it a few times, but each time is almost too perfect to Chloe.

"Not even a little bit" Beca smirks at Chloe, moving her thumb against the side of Chloe's hand.

"I didn't take you for such a chicken" Chloe reaches for her water with her other hand, staring at Beca while she takes a drink. She can almost see the thought process in Beca's head right now, trying to decide whether or not this is a game she wants to play with Chloe.

"Hold that thought.." Beca shoves her hand into her pocket and takes her phone out, Chloe watching her as she types out a message. A second after she sends it, she hears Chloe's phone sounding off. Getting a head tilt from the redhead. Beca holds her breath as she watches Chloe set the glass back down and reach down to her purse, letting go of Beca's hand so she can open it and pull her phone out.

When Chloe sits back up against the chair, she swipes her phone open and opens the message. Her heart jumping when she sees _I don't want you to stop me tonight._ Chloe looks up from the phone at Beca. "That's kind of a tame thought, I thought it was going to be more of a Stacie kind of message"

Beca laughs and drops her hands to her lap, rubbing her palms against her jeans. "Well I'm not so good at being THAT sexual. Not yet anyway. You have a lot to teach me"

"And I am proud to be your teacher, Becs" Chloe puts her phone on the table, staring into Beca's eyes. Finally coming to the conclusion that she doesn't want to stop herself tonight either. "Do you want to go back? We can watch a movie"

"Oh wow. It's almost like you read my mind. Almost because I'm not here for movies"

The walk back was some kind of excrutiating with the amount of time it took. Chloe's nerves were building up higher the closer that they got, but it was fighting with her excitement. They hardly got into the room before Beca had Chloe pressed against the back of the door, kissing her with so much intensity, she felt like her legs were going to give out.

Chloe had her hand against the back of Beca's head, tangled in her hair as their tongues were massaging against each other roughly. She feels the pressure of Beca's hand between her back and the door, sighing into the kiss as Beca searches for the zipper. As soon as she feels the vibration of the zipper coming down, she has to get Beca's stupid jacket off. She reaches up to the sides of the jacket and shoves the shoulders off Beca, causing the brunette to move her arm away from Chloe's back to drop it to the floor.

Their kiss starts causing more moaning between the two, Chloe feeling like her heart might explode. She starts pushing Beca backwards towards the brunette's bed, breaking the kiss to get Beca in position before pushing the shorter girl backwards onto the bed and crawling on top of her, reconnecting their lips, cutting off whatever Beca was trying to say.

===

The next morning, Beca's eyes slowly open, taking in a deep breath. She feels a weight against her shoulder, she smiles when she smells the redhead's hair. Then smiles wider when she remembers that she totally wore Chloe out to the point that she's sleeping in and missing her morning cardio routine. Sure, Aubrey might kill her girlfriend, but Beca was on some kind of sex high.

Beca takes in another deep breath, feeling the hand on her stomach moving. Chloe's starting to stir. Then Chloe sits up suddenly, the sheets falling down to expose her chest, which for some reason makes Beca blush and look away. Even though she just had sex with Chloe. What.

"What's the time?" Chloe turns around and looks over at Beca's desk to the clock and sighs, laying back down against Beca. Who was bright red in the cheeks. "I thought it was late, Aubrey would kill me if I missed the last rehearsals before we leave tomorrow. Why are you blushing so hard?"

"What? I'm not blushing. It's hot in here" Beca closes her eyes,trying to ignore the skin against her own. Now she's turning into a hormonal teenaged boy who has suddenly become obsessed with sex. This is great. Sex was never that much of a big deal before, but maybe it's because when it's with Chloe, there's actually orgasms. Oh god. Need to stop thinking about sex. Think about cats. Cats and elephants.

Chloe was watching Beca's facial expressions change over the last few moments and smiling at her. Beca hadn't noticed that she was staring, either. Chloe moves her hand across Beca's stomach and notices the sudden tension of muscles. It makes her laugh softly and kiss Beca's cheek. "Welcome back to the world"

Beca turns her head, coming face to face with Chloe, closely face to face. She can feel Chloe's breath on her mouth. What the hell are cats and elephants? Beca gets lost in Chloe's blue eyes. It's amazing that colour is even possible. All she can manage to do is stare into them.

"Or not" Chloe reaches up from Beca's stomach, pressing her index finger against Beca's lips, softly moving them across Beca's bottom lip.

Beca feels her breath get caught in her throat when Chloe's finger is against her lip. She feels herself parting her lips and lick the tip of Chloe's finger, noticing the look in Chloe's eyes change. Apparently Beca isn't the only one who turned into a teenaged boy. Chloe moves her hand away to kiss Beca, and it was on again.

===

Aubrey looks down at her watch and turns to the group of girls "Where the hell is Chloe? Does anyone know?"

"Aren't you supposed to know? I mean... you're her best friend and all" Amy says, leaning back into her chair as she stares at Aubrey.

Lilly raises her hands and mutters something, causing everyone around her to shrug. Aubrey throws her hands up and walks over to the table to try and call Chloe for the 20th time. She hears Stacie suggesting the incredibly obvious fact that Chloe's with Beca and they were getting busy. Aubrey is planning some kind of strangling if Chloe dips out on finals for that little dweeb. She's strangling her phone right now, apparently because Chloe is still not answering. "Damn it!" Aubrey says, dropping her phone onto the table and walking over to the group again. "Okay. Lets just rehearse without her and hope that she doesn't screw up at the ICCA's"

Amy raises her hand in the air "If Chloe gets a sex day, can I also get a sex day. I swear it's for manipulation purposes. We can all work together on distracting them from their practice"

"Amy. No. For a start, that plan is totally flawed because then WE miss out on practice as well." Aubrey crosses her arms and hears the door opening, when she turns around, she sees the redhead running in.

"Sorry! Bree I'm sorry! I got caught up in studying, I didn't notice the time" Chloe stops in front of Aubrey and she can tell Aubrey doesn't believe a word. "Okay. I wasn't studying, but I AM sorry"

"Chloe. Don't dick around. Can you keep it in your pants until AFTER we win?" Aubrey has already started figuring out a plan to keep Chloe from Beca, the worst part about these two finally getting it on is that they're going to be doing it all the damn time now.

"I can. I promise. It won't happen again" Chloe wasn't even dressed for the occasion, she was wearing the same dress as yesterday. Which everyone noticed because all of them had that smirk. Chloe looked at Stacie who was giving her a knowing wink. If Chloe wasn't so worried about annoying Aubrey any further, she'd rush over there and tell Stacie all about how she was right about the explosive thing after waiting so long. 


	5. Chapter 5

Beca was on her way to practice with the guys, meeting Jesse on the way over. She was actually early, which is unfortunately not the same for Chloe. Hopefully her girlfriend didn't get murdered by Aubrey. Beca could hardly even feel bad for long right now, she was too busy actually being happy. A rare experience for her.

"How was your night?" Jesse asks, he had no idea how awesome her night was. She smiles to herself as they walk, Beca couldn't even look over at him. Which made it pretty obvious that it was a good night. "Ah. Another Chloe date?"

"Yeah. This one was slightly different though" Beca still wasn't looking over at Jesse, completely missing his eyes narrowing.

"Oh yeah? Different in a good way I'm assuming" Jesse wraps his arms around Beca's shoulders, pulling the shorter girl against his side as they walk. "Did Beca finally get to second base?"

"Pff." Beca rolls her eyes, her body scrunched up against Jesse's body, she hates being so close to people but he likes to make her feel awkward to get things out of her. "I got to second base a while ago. The ball went over the fence this time"

"Over the fence? Seriously? Wait.. was it a foul, or a home run" Jesse stops walking and turns Beca to stop in front of him "Did you finally get it on with Chloe?"

"How would you even get a foul in the bedroom?" Beca looks off to the side to avoid Jesse's face. In some attempt at avoiding the real answer, a pointless act because he's not going to drop this. She sighs and looks over at him. It's not like this isn't obvious anyway. "Yes. Okay. We had a home run"

"Yeah! Well done Beca. I thought you were going to be pissed off forever. Man. The guys are gonna be happy that you're not so blue-balled" Jesse laughs and Beca punches his arm.

"Shut up dude. I was not pissed off" Beca feels some kind of better as Jesse rubs his arm.

"You were a little pissed off. Short fuse, being all quiet. But then I'd see you guys hanging out all the time and put two and two together that it wasn't so much about being with her as being..not WITH her you know?"

Beca stares at Jesse for a moment and turns to start walking again "Okay well you analyzing my sexual life is really disturbing"

Jesse catches up to Beca and walks with her again. "I'm glad you're happy Beca"

"I know. I just don't need people staring into my life. It's going to be awkward enough with the fact that I'm a girl with a girlfriend"

"I think that the only one who finds that awkward is you. Don't think about it so much and just be happy with her"

"I am. I'm really happy with her, maybe that's why it feels like a bad sign. Everyone's happy until they're not" Beca takes a deep breath, feeling her nerves start growing. Here comes the anxiety from actually talking about her feelings.

"Just because your parents got divorced, doesn't mean that you will, as long as you don't self destruct in this thing, you'll be fine. You two really care about each other, it's obvious to everyone around"

"Yeah" Beca lets out a deep breath as they walk into the Treble house "I guess we'll see"

===

Practice went fine as usual. Beca's mind was somewhere else, but she got the routine done. They were a pretty relaxed group considering tomorrow is the day the a-capella is going to end for the year.

When Beca got back to her room, she starts unpacking her backpack, noticing that her phone was flashing. When she turns on the screen, she sees a message from Chloe. A smile creeps onto her face and goes away almost immediately _Aubrey has me on house arrest because I was late_ Damn it. Well at least Chloe is still alive.

 _B._ _That sucks. You could always sneak out like a rebellious teenager and come make out with me at make-out point_

 _C. lol! Becs you're hilarious. Are you the cheerleader or the football player in this scenario?_

 _B. You can be the cheerleader. I'll be the bad ass rebel who wears the leather jacket._

 _C. So you're Danny and I'm Sandy?_

 _B. I have no idea who they are, but sure_

 _C. You haven't seen GREASE? Oh my god! Now I know what we're watching on our next date._

 _B. Can't wait. How about we make this date for right now? Make out point is waiting._

 _C. I would totally go to make-out point with you.. if you had a car_

 _B. Touche. I'll go buy one right now if it meant you were going to sneeak out_

 _C. Sorry to disappoint you but Aubrey really would go insane. I'm surprised she even let me practice today_

 _B. Well I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sorry, let me edit that. I can't wait to beat you tomorrow_

 _C. That's going to sound very incriminating when I send it to the police_

 _B. Are you going to narc on me? I'm a dangerous rebel you know_

 _C. Well you definitely act like one in the bedroom_

Beca stares at her phone for a second trying to decipher what that means. Is this a good thing, or a bad thing. Who wants to be dangerous in bed? Maybe that means she accidentally choked Chloe or something. Oh god what if she accidentally choked Chloe. That's some kind of thing with people. People die from that.

 _C. I hope that silence is you thinking about us in bed together_

 _B. Just trying to figure out if being dangerous in the bedroom is a good thing_

 _C. Lol! Becs. I meant rebel. It's definitely a good thing. You rocked my world!_

"Oh jesus that's.." Beca clears her throat and lays down on her bed, holding her phone up over her face.

 _B. I am a rock star._

 _C. You certainly are. Aubrey's asleep. Where's your roommate?_

 _B. I have no idea, thinking of sneaking out now?_

 _C. Nope. What are you wearing?_

Beca laughs nervously to herself. _I'm wearing clothes, Chloe. We are so not sexting. Especially since the last time ended with your friends... you are actually Chloe, right?_

 _C. Definitely me. If it wasn't me, I wouldn't know about that scar you have on your side from when you fell out of that tree. Or that I kissed the scar.. then lower_

 _B. Okay! Well thanks. You definitely proved that it's you._

 _C. Wanna play truth or dare?_

 _B. Over text? How does that work, wouldn't it be just truth?_

 _C. I think it should be dare or dare._

 _B. I know what you're doing. I'm not going to be dared into sexting._

 _C. You're too smart, Becs. I should go to sleep now anyway. I'm going to dream about sexting you though ;)_

 _B. I prefer dreaming about having you sneak out. Goodnight Chloe._

 _C. Night Becs. Good luck tomorrow!_

 _B. You too.  
_

===

The next day on the Trebles bus, Beca was sitting next to Jesse, headphones blasting some new music for ideas into a new mix. Texting Chloe last night had ended up with Beca laying in bed awake for way too long. She had to drink two coffees this morning just to function. It was well worth it though, the thoughts that went through her mind last night were all coming back to her now. But then Beca's thoughts kept getting interrupted during the bus trip by the guys yelling so loud at each other.

Beca was actually feeling nervous as hell about these ICCA's. Bumper has that kind of competitive attitude that brings out the same in everyone around him. Beca was never one to get into the competition spirit, but that guy is so over the top with his passion about singing. She's surprised he wasn't with Aubrey instead of Amy. They'd probably kill each other.

Beca feels the bus slowing and looks up out the window. There's the building. She reaches up to take off her headphones and looks over at a smiling Jesse. "Here we go, Bec. You ready for this?" He says, Beca nods as she gets up. On their way off the bus, she starts searching around at all the other people. She only just catches the Bella's as they walk into the building.

The lead up to the actual show was so long, but seeing all the a-capella groups who have made it this far are really good. When it was finally their shot, Beca thought she was going to die. That was until they were walking onto the stage and she caught Chloe's eye from backstage. It felt as if time slowed down for a second as she was walking, they exchange smiles and Chloe gives her a wink. Show time.

===

The Bella's were at the side of the stage watching the Trebles steal the show. Chloe was holding onto Aubrey's hand to let her know that it'll all be fine. Even though it was conflicting for her because Beca was looking especially good right now. As soon as the Trebles were finished, Beca looked over at her, making Chloe's stomach flip. Amy started some pep talk and Chloe had to turn away from Beca's stare. Chloe could hardly think with the ringing of excitement in her ears.

When the girls ran onto stage, Chloe had to stare down at Beca in her seat, taking a second to clench her hands and take a deep breath. Then they start a mashup that scared the crap out of Aubrey as soon as it was suggested. As soon as they were finished and the crowd blew up in applause and cheering, Chloe smiled over at Aubrey, the blonde lunging forward to hug her tightly.

When Chloe was making her way between the chairs to her seat, Beca grabs her hand and stops her. Beca was kneeling on her own chair to face Chloe. "You guys were amazing" Chloe was too excited to give Beca an answer and puts her hands onto the brunette's cheeks, leaning in to kiss Beca. When she pulls away from the kiss, Beca's reaction seems to be the same as everyone else's. Just a "Woah"

Chloe's night was made complete when they were announced as the winners. They had beaten the Trebles, I mean she wasn't going to rub it in Beca's face... for that long. But this is what makes rivalries so fun, dating the rival. Then partying with the rival, dancing with the rival, taking the rival back to her room that night.

The ending of this year couldn't be any more perfect. She failed Russian Lit and got to stay another year singing against her perfect awkward girlfriend. She can't wait to kick the Treble's butts again next year.


End file.
